Changing sides
by Coleyx
Summary: This story has a LOT of smut...! enjoy xx Elena gets herself in more trouble trying to save her little brother Jeremy, but Elijah is the perfect kind of trouble she needs.
1. 1

Elijah walked as silently as he could trying to figure out which direction Elena's frantically beating heart was coming from "oh Elena darling, i can hear your heart pounding against that fragile chest of yours"

She held her breath hunting for the stupid spot in these caves that this crazed vampire couldn't enter. He snickered and took off at vampire speed to end his little game with her.

She was sprinting so fast around the corner she smashed into him letting out a squeal in surprise. He expertly held her to him smirking, his eyes gleamed with mischief making her stomach drop in fear.

"Elijah.. I-I never wanted you-" he cut her off holding his cold finger against her plump lips "you never wanted me to what? Die? Was that before or after you and you're cronies tried to kill me?" she whimpered feeling helpless.

He loosened his grip on her waist enough for her to use an elbow to push herself away from him. He allowed her that, simply because he thought it was hilarious that she continued to try and run away knowing he could easily catch up.. She backed away like a small rabbit caught in rush hour traffic and he couldn't keep the beast within from howling in excitement when she challenged him.

He darted forward holding her hips in a vice like grip sure to leave bruises. That didn't matter, that is the least of her worries "tell me who's plan it was?" she bowed her head in submission "mine" he held back his burst of lust threatening to over come his initial plan.

"don't lie to me _human_ " her head raised, surprisingly hurt by him being so cold to her. He had always been respectful and really quite nice.. He pushed her back till she collided with a wall and towered over her but she kept her eyes on him now. She looked up at him with those big watery eyes that would have melted his stone heart any other day "it was me, honestly"

He snorted and grabbed her throat enough to make her struggle for air. "i know you're covering for one of those fucking Salvatores!!" She shook her head tapping his hand trying to speak. He let go a little and she gasped in lung fulls of air, "I'm not covering for any of them, I'm finished with them!"

He was surprised with the sudden venomous tone and hate in her eyes "aw, what happened? Trouble in paradise?" She still had her small fingers wrapped around his massive hand but relaxed under his touch.

"Stefan was _fucking_ caroline... Damon knew and lied to my face. I haven't seen them in weeks" he raised a questioning eyebrow at her lifting her chin to make her look at him "then who else could you possibly be covering for?"

She looked him straight in the eye looking determined "it was me" he clenched his jaw painfully starting to get pissed with her defiant attitude "what do you get out of killing me? It doesn't make sense. You're covering for someone"

She shook her head dropping her hand from his still wrapped around her neck. She closed her eyes tight and whispered "do it" he lifted his other hand to snap her neck and found himself hesitating. Stupid girl was too quick offering herself up.

"you don't get out that easy. I couldn't possibly torture you.. That leaves me very few options" she opened her eyes confused and he leaned closer pecking her cheek gently.

She gasped and jumped back against the wall to create some space between them. Her eyes were like milk bottles, confusion and panic shooting through her "E-Elijah?"

He ducked his head and started kissing her neck. She froze and tensed her whole body but she didn't want to push him away. His face came back into view "who are you covering for?"

She shook her head wriggling "nobody, i swea-" shes cut off when he goes back to kissing and sucking the joint between her neck and shoulder making her breath escape roughly from her lips.

She wriggled and he looks back to her again with a questioning look "Please Elijah.. It was me" he just shrugged and repeated his actions on the other side of her neck, grazing his fangs across her collar bone.

To his utter surprise she moaned, not a small trying to control herself moan. A 'fuck me now' moan. His head snapped back to look at her in suprise and she blushed a furious red starting to struggle in his grip again.

"please Elijah" he raised his eyebrows again, his eyes getting darker by the second "what are you begging for?" his husky voice made her shudder and grip his arm bowing her head again. His fingers trailed down her side making her stretch to avoid him touching her.

When he mimicked it down her spine she moved her hips forward away from his finger tips mashing their groins together making Elijah hiss and exhale loudly. She instantly backed away pushing herself back against his hand.

He held her tightly and pulled her back to his body ducking his head down so his face was in front of hers "your a little firecracker Elena.. I didn't expect that" she groaned under her breath and he could hear her heart hammering in her chest.

"Who are you covering for Elena?" by now he was desperately hoping she would keep holding back to see how far he could push her. When she didn't answer he leaned forward taking her bottom lip in his teeth tugging on it gently.

He kept his eyes locked with hers and let go, it sprung back to place and her tongue darted out licking it into her mouth herself. His dick sprung to life and she beamed bright red once she realized what she'd done.

"Elijah.. It was me, if you'll let me explai-" he cut her off crashing his lips to hers. She refused to kiss him back but couldn't hold back a moan when he pressed his cock against her hip.

"you done that to me.. Are you going to tell me who's plan it was?" she exhaled and shook her head. At least she wasn't denying it was someone else's plan.

"are you sure you don't want to just tell me the information before it gets.. Too much" she visibly shivered and looked up at him "you need to let me explain-" he cut her off kissing her, only this time his hand gripped her thigh painfully and wrapped it around his waist.

She was surprised at how her body reacted to him.. He pressed his tongue against her clamped shut mouth asking nicely for permission.. She refused and he grunted happily but before she could question him his hand was wrapped in her hair.

He gripped painfully and when she gasped his tongue darted into her mouth. She moaned loudly at the taste of him and found herself kissing him back. He got more heated and trailed his hand up and down her thigh pressing their groins together.

He leaned back when she pulled away for air and smirked "who are you covering for?" she groaned rolling her head back.

Both his hands found there way to her ass and gripped tightly, kneading his massive fingers over her cheeks. She whined and he grinned down at her "tell me who tried to kill me" she was flushed red and her eyes were glazed. The painful reality of being human!

"me" he rolled his eyes and shrugged "ill ask once more" her eyes sparkled in anticipation and he tilted his head biting on his lip looking down her top at the small amount of exposed cleavage.

"who tried to kill me" she repeated that it was her and he let her leg go gripping the bottom of her top pulling it over her head. She stood in a black bra with pink lace bits and pink straps, you could see her nipple a little through the lace and his balls tightened.

"shit Elena.." he kissed her again pinching her nipple. She squealed and pushed herself against him pulling him closer with her hands buried in his hair and around his neck. He grabbed her arms and pinned them against the wall above her head

He was enjoying her touching him but he still had to find out information "tell me who you're covering for" she whimpered and he ripped her bra off with his teeth when she didn't answer.

There was no going back for him now. She was a magnificent sight. Her soft pink nipples stood to attention while her chest heaved up and down. He leaned down taking one in his mouth and she flinched with he nibbled roughly.

"who are you covering for?" she shook her head and he shrugged flicking the button of her jeans open, "what about now?" still no answer. He pulled the zip down next and watched her squirm.

Her heart was hammering, panties dripping with her essence. He sniffed the air and growled ripping her jeans off without bothering pulling them down her legs. She whimpered and tried to cover herself by crossing her legs. He just hooked his finger in the side of her panties and looked into her eyes.

"who are you covering for?" she stayed silent again and he grinned ripping her underwear off. She was completely nude now and he was struggling to stay in control "Elijah.. Let me touch you" he snickered and held her hands tighter pinching her nipple "tell me what happened" she panted and nodded in defeat.

"K-klaus.. Hes going to kill Jeremy if i couldn't kill either you.. Or Rebekah. He told me Rebekah was in the old lockwood property and turns out it was you!" she bowed her head ashamed.

"just kill me, hes going to find out your both alive and kill Jeremy. I'll have nothing left to live for anymore anyway" of course it was Klaus.. Hes hated Elijah since they were children. Stabbing him with the stupid fucking daggers whenever he pleased.

He lifted her chin to make her look at him and smiled a little "ill protect Jeremy" her jaw fell open in surprise "w-what? Really? Elijah.." the panic in her eyes made him chuckle and duck his head down to kiss her. He let go of her hands allowing her to push him away if she wanted. Her arms wrap around his neck and her body crashed against his.

She kissed his cheek, neck and along his shoulder continuously thanking him. He lapped up the attention from her and gazed down at her as she relaxed resting her head on his chest.

"but for now.. You still tried to kill me" her eyes widen in confusion but his lips locked with hers before he spun her and pressed her front against the cold wall of the caves.

His fingers trailed down her spine and cupped her ass before his finger grazed her soaking lips. He let out a frustrated grunt plunging a finger into her pussy.

She yelled out in surprise and he instantly added another finger and started fucking her roughly. She was whining and moaning wriggling her hips and pushing against him after a while demanding more.

Surprised he picked up his pace and she screamed as she released a killer orgasm and coated his hand in her juices. She was possessed and rode his fingers crazily trying to drag out her extreme high.

"fuck, fuck Elijah.. Fuck" he snickers kissing her shoulder but stopped to whisper in her ear "wait for this" his cock pressed against her dripping pussy and she whimpered pressing her ass back inviting him in.

He plowed in with one rough slam and grabbed her throat pulling her closer to his chest. She struggled for breath but had enough to moan and wriggle her hips begging for some friction.

"P-please.. Please fuck me" he clenched his jaw and pulled out slamming back in. She let out wail and pulled her hips away from him, slamming herself back making him hiss and jolt forward adding to her pleasure.

"Elena.. Your so fucking tight" he moved her hair from her shoulder and tightened his grip on her neck till she almost couldn't breath and sunk his teeth into her shoulder.

She squealed but her eyes were fluttering open and shut without her permission. He started pounding into her the second his teeth sunk into her skin making her body come alive with all these different sensations.

Her hand came off the wall and tangled in his hair holding his mouth clamped around her shoulder. Her stomach exploded in butterflies sending her over the cliff, crashing into a blackness bliss.

He pounded a couple more times till her walls tighten around his length and she pushed his teeth further into her skin, forcing her ass back against him she started ripping the hair from his scalp and screamed before going completely limp.

He stopped moving and held her up suddenly worried.. He hasn't had sex with a human in so long he wasn't sure what happened.

Minutes past and his brain decided to take her home when she started waking up and gasped gripping his forearm "hey, Your OK.." she relaxed and leaned against him again.

"jeez Elijah.. You made me black out or something" he snickered feeling proud circling his hips and she moaned feeling him inside her. His hand trailed down her stomach and started stroking her clit lazily "your coming with me" she nodded not really paying attention and he pulled out of her earning a whine.

He lifted her again wrapping her legs around his waist and wrapped his shirt around her.

He began running as fast as he could and she gripped his arms hiding her face in his chest. He smiled but came to an abrupt stop when his cock pressed against her wet lips "wha-" she stopped talking when she felt it. He grunted clenching his jaw and turns sitting her on a log slamming himself into her.

She screamed and launched herself forward wrapping her arm around his neck and the other around his arm biting down on his shoulder to muffle her screams as he relentlessly pumped himself in and out of her.

She could feel him being gentle and trying not to hurt her but it wasn't enough "Elijah.. Please, i need more" he grinned and picked the pace up till she was full on screaming as another orgasm rattled through her bones and clamped him inside of her. He couldn't hold back this time and roared when he emptied his seed deep inside of her. They both continued to pant trying to control their breathing.

He was about to pull out of her when Stefan appeared next to them with wide eyes "I heard you screa- What the fuck have you done to her!!" he stalked forward but Elena jumped down standing in front of Elijah, his jaw fell but he took the opportunity and covered himself.

Stefan just stared at her in shock "stay away from him!" Elijah couldn't help but laugh, she was protecting him? From a Salvatore.. Ha.

He stepped closer, his eyes filling with confusion and hurt "are you doing this because of what i done?" before Elijah could say anything she laughed loudly "don't flatter yourself Stefan, if i wanted to get you back i would have fucked Damon"

Elijah tensed but her hand made its way behind her and locked her fingers around his backing away to lean against his chest. He didn't know if this was for Stefan's benefit but he couldn't help the possessive thoughts roaming his mind. His. All his.

He tightened his grip letting her know he's with her and she looked away from Stefan to smile up at him. He returned it and Stefan watched on confused trying to work out what could have happened to her to make her think like this.

"did you compel her?!" she snickered and wrapped his shirt around her assuring she's still covered "no, he doesn't need to" he shook his head refusing to believe it and Elijah ducked his head down closer to her face.

He compelled her to tell him the truth about what happened and she turned back to him confidently.

"Klaus came to my bedroom the other night and told me he was going to kill Jeremy. I made a deal to kill Rebekah and he set everything up for me but it turned out he tricked me. It was Elijah that was there not Rebekah and i changed my mind.

Klaus went ahead with it anyway before i could do anything and it just looked like i tried to kill him because Klaus failed miserably. I told Elijah the truth eventually and we ended up having sex" she frowned and turned to Elijah elbowing his ribs playfully "hey" he smiled down at her feeling better now he knew the truth.

"so you willingly slept with him?!" she turned back to stefan looking bored "yes i did and.. Wow" he laughed behind her wrapping his arms around her waist "first time someones passed out on me"

He stepped a little closer looking right into her eyes "you already fucked him before now?" she shrugged looking bored "whats it to you anyway?" he disappeared seconds later and she turned smiling guiltily at Elijah.

"sorry you had to see that.." he shrugged tucking her hair behind her ear.

"lets get going"

He lifted her again and belted off towards his secret flat. She's not going to be able to walk tomorrow. He might not even let her leave till shes fucked into a coma. Yes, that's the plan.


	2. 2

Elena's POV

When we arrived somewhere he set me on my feet and smiled down at me with those perfect teeth "I'm going to take Jeremy somewhere safe before i face Klaus.. Ill be back" he didn't wait for a reply and just left.

The room was plane, unused. I sat on the edge of the bed and what felt like hours later he appeared back in the room closing the door noisily behind him.

I stood instantly raising my eyebrows at him hugging the shirt tighter around my body for some comfort "is he OK?" he nodded running a hand through his hair but i waited anxiously for the words to confirm "yes, hes safe and ill take you to him tomorrow"

The sudden relief was amazing, after days of stressing out. He watched me carefully while i was lost in thought. When I looked back to him eventually he was looking me over making me feel insecure under his gaze.

When he looked back to my face his eyes were darker and clouded with lust. I knew what he was thinking and i thought the same thing. He strolled forward slowly licking his lips.

"are wishing you ran when you had the chance?" i bit down on my bottom lip and pressed my body against his getting close to his ear.

"the way you just fucked me? No chance" i nibbled his earlobe pulling it into my mouth to suck on it a little.

An audible intake of breath made a grin spread on my face but it quickly vanished when he threw me onto the bed making his shirt open up exposing my naked body to his greedy eyes. He just looked at me head to toe licking his lips "i need to taste you Elena"

My breath hitched and he climbed up the bed keeping his eyes on my core "so beautiful" he got closer and inhaled deeply before kissing the inside of my thigh.

I groaned and his big hands wrapped around my legs pulling them further apart. Not even a second passed and his face was buried in my pussy.

"oooooh!!!!" i sat up to look down at him. he was nibbling and sucking like he was in a race. I couldn't hold myself up anymore and sunk back in the bed gripping the sheets under me. He quickly had me squealing begging for more.

"pleasee Elijah!! I'm so close" i was panting, my back arched and my fingers turning white with the grip i had on the bed.

His fingers graze my entrance making me whimper "oh god!! Please!" id never been like this before. So needy and desperate.. Begging? This isn't me.

He grunted and plunged 2 of his long fingers deep into me. A scream escaped my lips jolting away a little but he held me tightly with one hand pressed into my stomach.

"ohhhh!! I'm.. I'm.. Oh goddddd!!!" i crashed gripping his hair screaming his name at the top of my lungs. He was so goood.

He licked and sucked till i got too sensitive. His fingers still pumped away while he leaned back licking his lips. He propped himself up and climbed over the top of me smirking

I moaned when his fingers shifted to this new angle and his smirk grew looking down at me "i want to drink your blood while you cum" my muscles tightened around his fingers while i nodded desperately.

He picked the pace up slamming his fingers into me repeatedly, my hips unconsciously lifted off the bed and he begin hitting me at the right spot.

"oh fuck don't stop!!" my hands cling to his arms digging my nails in to hopefully release some pressure for myself

I was going to crash soon.. I wanted him to bite me now, how do you ask for something like that? "e-elijah!! Please" i opened my eyes to see if he understood and he was grinning ear to ear before ducking his head down kissing my neck.

My head tilted to the side and i gripped his back with one hand and slid the other down to play with my over sensitive clit.

He lifted his head to look down and i whined loudly making him laugh and go back to kissing me. His tongue grazed my neck before his teeth sunk into my delicate skin sending goosebumps across my whole body.

"ahhhh" i tangled my fingers in his hair pushing my ass down on his hand, he took the hint and got rougher.

"oh, ohhhhh I'm gonna cum again!!" he pulled his teeth from me and the sensation got me closer but when he sunk them into the other side of my neck i screamed rocking my hips back and forth as another orgasm slammed through my body.

After a couple of minutes he released my neck and removed his fingers from me. Still keeping eye contact he lifted his hand and licked my juices off his fingers. Oh fuck..

Elijah' POV

I licked her cum off my fingers individually while she watched almost in a trance, fuck she tasted amazing.. Her cum, her blood.. Even the sweat gathering on her body was sweet!

I needed more, i climb back off her and back to her burning core licking up every inch of her excitement.. Once i finished i licked her clit one last time and she moaned.. Looks like shes up for round 2..

Instead of fucking her like i had planned i suck her bundle of nerves in my mouth and she bolted up-right gasping trying to push my shoulders "i don't think i c- oohh.. Oooooh!!" within minutes she was propped up on one hand, the other with a tight grip on my head grinding herself on my tongue.

Fuck she was hot, before she got too far i sat up and grabbed her flinging myself down on the bed with her on top of me, she reached for my cock but i gripped her hips pulling her up to sit on my face.

She gasped blushing "I've never.." i cut her off "you'll do a lot of things you've never done before tonight" before she could reply i start eating her again. She moaned closing her eyes, her knees pressed into the bed either side of my head.

I knew what i wanted her to do but part of me wanted to see if she would do it on her own without my commanding.

i was right to wait! Minutes past and she lost all sense of embarrassment, grinding herself on my lips and gripping the headboard rocking her hips desperately.

She eventually crashed and i let her ride it out still trying to lick up all her fucking addictive juices.. She was perfection and i didn't even realize till now.

She climbed off my face after a while and fell down next to me, her body heaved and i couldn't help but laugh while i climb back on top her

"fuck elijah.. Why haven't i been fucking you forever, i wasted so much time" i chuckled kissing her neck, her shoulder, working my way down to her plump full tits before sucking one into my mouth teasing her nipple with my teeth and tongue.

"please elijah.. I need you" i kissed her a couple of times before working my way back to her lips. I lined up my cock with her dripping entrance and pushed in a little but she stopped me.

"that's not what i mean" she pushed my shoulders and climbed on top of me smirking, well this was a different Elena..

She kissed me gently and worked her way down kissing every muscle.. It was agonizing! She eventually stopped at my hips and lifted my twitching cock with her delicate fingers before licking it shyly looking up at me.

I felt a flip deep in my stomach and she smirked again laughing loudly before sucking me into her mouth and swirling her tongue, i hissed loudly making her giggle again. The sensation making my eyes roll in my head

"Elena! Jeez!!" she cupped my balls forcing my cock in her mouth as much as she could. I hit the back of her throat and she swallowed..

My head nearly blew off, shit she tricked me.. Shes an expert! She began sucking and bobbing her head quickly still pulling and squeezing my balls in her perfect fingers

As much as I wanted her to swallow all my cum i wanted to be inside her. Nothing beats her tight little pussy.

I pulled myself out of her mouth and grabbed her waist pulling her on top of me while she sat back moaning loudly.

She felt amazing, her muscles sliding around me and gripping me tightly. She rolled her hips and i snapped, pulling her hips up and rammed myself into her as hard as humanly possible without breaking her.

She wailed on top of me gripping my chest "tell me when your close" i nodded unable to string together any words and she pushed her ass back sitting up clamping around my organ unexpectedly making her scream leaning back.

One hand gripped my knee while the other fell between my legs and squeezed my balls. The action caught me off guard and i roared slamming into her one last time before having an earth shattering orgasm, the best in my long life on this earth. i emptied my seed deep into her panting loudly and groaning as her muscles stretch and grip my cock.

"fuuck.. Fuck!" she giggled above me and leaned down kissing me passionately.

Elena's POV

"thank you Elijah" i tucked my head under his chin and kissed his chest inhaling his alluring scent.

"why?" he shuffled about and pulled me to his side so i was in his arms facing him "for helping me save Jeremy, i need to figure out a plan we cant be in hiding forever" he nodded understanding and gave me a small smile running his thumb over my cheek bone "ill sort Klaus, i just need time to figure out what his problem is this time"

I smiled pecking his lips "what would i do without you?" he rolled his eyes pulling me closer "the Salvatore's would have saved you, but I'm glad i did.. Ill send you back to them reeking of my scent, your mind completely blown and never having them live up to my standards in the bedroom" he wiggled his eyebrows playfully but he was serious.

I wasn't happy with his comment, i wriggled out of his arms and climbed over him straddling his waist "I've told you I'm finished with them, i don't mean i want you to take their place. Even after whatever this is? Ill not be going back"

He raised his eyebrows skeptically making something inside me snap "compel me" he rolled his eyes now and rested his hands on my thighs. I leaned forward resting my hands either side of his head "do it, now"

He looked me right in the eye "tell me how you feel about me and the Salvatore's" he added himself into the question!! My mouth opened and words poured out without my permission.

"i thought i loved them both, I'm not so sure about that now.. You make me feel soo different from them, better.. Like I'm invincible" his eyes lite up as a soft smile spread across his face

"well I'm glad you feel like that.. But i don't share, you cant have me and them" i pecked his cheek and nodded "i don't want them, i want you"

He grinned kissing me "well we better get going then if we want to get this sorted" i nodded climbing off him. He started putting his cloths back on and stops grinning at me just standing in the middle of the room pulling his shirt on.

"my cloths are in the cave" i blushed tucking my hair behind my ear he appeared in front of me pulling me closer with the collar "but you look so fucking inviting with my shirt on" he nibbled my neck and i moaned feeling the familiar stir in my stomach.

He sniffed the air and chuckled "not yet, we need to get the serious stuff out the way" he slapped his hand down on my ass making me jump forward and elbow him playfully.

He chuckled and stepped away pulling a shirt out a drawer before grabbing a card from his wallet throwing it back down on the table "stay here ill be back"

So i did, i sat on the edge of the bed and reached for the remote to switch the TV on.. He was only away 10 minutes and appeared back grinning handing me a bag.

I frowned in confusion and looked in the bag, cloths! "oh! Thanks" i pulled them out and turn to him shocked when i seen the tags "why didn't you just go to my house?" he shruged pulling a shirt out the bag and swapping it, i inspected everything that was in my size weirdly enough...

Black high waist skinny jeans with rips in them and a red crop top, underwear socks and a pair of red Adidas originals.. (Oh the puns)

I grined shaking my head and pull the underwear on. The set was a bit sexy for daily use but watching him drool before i pulled the jeans off made my stomach flutter.

"i cant wait to rip them off with my teeth" i rolled my eyes at him buttoning the jeans "perfect fit!" he groaned and slaps my ass again then appeared behind me kissing my neck "oh they look good too" i pushed him back giggling and pulled the crop top on then the socks.

I finish putting the trainers on and stand inspecting my look, i wouldn't have chosen it but wow he has good style..

He held his hand out and i took it letting him pull me closer. Instead of hiding my face when he started running i started kissing his neck sucking lightly making him slow down a couple of times

Eventually he stopped outside the _Mikaelsons mansion_ and i grinned stepping away letting him wipe his neck "wait till i get you back" he pulled me with him through the front door.

"Klaus?!" his roar accompanied a sudden change of tension in the air and Klaus appeared at the end off the hall with Stefan and Damon behind him.

My eyes widened "what are they doing here?" Klaus shrugged smirking at me walking closer "iv hired the Ripper"

Elijah POV

"I've hired the Ripper" i mentally cursed him, knowing that statement alone will prove her feelings for him. but surprising us all, she replied.

"OK, can we speak in private?" Stefan looked at her with a broken expression while Damon's eyes were filled with lust making me furious.

My arm holding her hand let go and wrapped around her hips pulling her to my side, the possessive side coming out in force.

Stefan visibly flinched when he saw her look up at me and smile inching closer again. I thought that might have freaked her out but apparently not.

Klaus watched the situation smirking and i cleared my throat getting his attention "Klaus.. A minute" he nodded pointing between me and Elena "alone, leave her here"

I tensed and she turned in my arm reaching up to peck my cheek "ill be fine, go" i looked around and Damon's grin made me want to rip his head off. I grumbled in defeat and pulled her chin up kissing her. When i pulled away she pulled me closer kissing me deeply before pulling back looking right into my eyes "be as quick as possible"

I smiled pecking her again and nodded before letting her go and following my idiot brother.

Elena's POV

When they both wandered away Damon saunters over cockily "missed me?" i rolled my eyes folding my arms across my chest defensively "nope"

He snickered circling around me looking me head to toe "your right stefan.. She's reeking of originals"

That dig pissed me off, i felt like flipping out "your right, because he's fucked me better in one day than you two have over the years" that knocked both of them and i smirked at Damon.

"i mean, Stefan's better than you.. But Elijah? He leaves you both in the dust" he rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall "you're really changing sides? Now? After all this time?"

I stepped closer making sure I'm going to be understood "i was never on a side, i was trying to stay alive. But yes, he's mine"

Stefan walked closer at that statement "he's yours? Since when did you get possessive?!" i frowned at him. I'm not possessive? "what?" he laughed in disbelief taking another threatening step closer "you said he's yours! You really have changed sides!" i snickered folding my arms again.

"if you want the childish terms? Yes.. I've changed sides, happy?" he shook his head still in shock. Elijah walked back to my side pulling me close glaring at stefan.

"and she's mine" my stomach flipped and i smiled unable to hold it back. Stefan stormed out and Damon shook his head following after him.

Klaus laughed and clapped walking into view "wow, that game you play with the men of this town baffles me, first matt, stefan.. You got bored of him and moved on to the dangerous brother, then you move on to an original? Smart girl"

I frowned feeling a pang of hurt from his statement "i loved matt, i don't anymore. And i loved both stefan and damon.. And Elijah is mine now, it doesn't effect your life so why do you care?"

Elijah pulled me closer to his side and Klaus stepped closer looking me over "well you know we don't have a problem killing petty humans, so when this ends badly are you gonna start fucking me, love?"

Elijah had him pinned to the wall in seconds "woah, look who's getting protective already!!" he smashed his fist on the wall next to his head "don't fucking talk to her like that"

For the first time ever Klaus looked genuinely surprised and gulped nodding "good" he stepped back and walked away pulling me with him back out the door.


	3. 3

Elijah's POV

I lifted her as the door closed behind us and darted off before she got the chance to ask any questions. We came to a stop outside a cabin in the woods that i compelled from some randoms.

"where are we?" i pointed to the door trying to stop her big eyes distracting my brain "Jeremy" she grinned happily and reached up to kiss me before taking off for the door. Her happiness didn't resonate with me. I didn't understand the unconditional love she felt for her brother... who isn't even really her brother, my siblings like to play god with each others lives.

I followed behind her as she ran up and kicked the door open looking around. I stood at the door watching while she eventually spotted him and crashed against him with a happy squeal. I could practically see the love rolling off of them.

"Jeremy!! I'm so glad you're OK!!" she stopped hugging him to look at his face before hugging him back to her again "hey I'm okay Elena"

She chuckled leaning back and Jeremy looked up to me smiling like we were best of friends "come in Elijah" my eyebrows shot up in surprise, this kid was crazy!!

"why did you invite me in? This is the only place no vampire can enter?" he shrugged grinning at Elena "you're alright! Elena trusts you, so do i" Elena beamed at him and i walked in smiling at them both curiously.

"can i go home now?" i nodded and he exhaled stretching "yeeees!" it _was_ a little small for him. He turned on his heal to grab his bags and ran out the door to the car. I couldn't help but laugh and follow after him with Elena at my side.

He shut the back seat door grinning at us "so whats the plan? are you two coming with me?" she looked up at me and i winked shaking my head.

"no, ill get her back to you tomorrow" he nodded and ran up hugging Elena tight "I'm going to meet Bonnie, Ill see you tomorrow! Bye!" he jumped in his car and drove away a little too fast for Elena.

"where we going?" i turned to her grinning like crazy "bed" she shouted 'wooo' as i lifted her laughing and took off running to the flat again.

When we got there i shut the door, turning to face her. It hadn't been long but i wanted her.. I placed a hand on her hip pushing her back slowly till she was pressed against the wall. She shuddered keeping her eyes locked with mine. What an exquisite little thing she was.

I leaned closer pressing my hand against the wall next to her face "tell me Elena.. How do you manage to look, taste and smell so delicious?" she bowed her head to hide a blush and i couldn't keep the grin off my face, her hair fell around her shoulders slightly covering her face. I could clearly see she done that to hide her blushing but it didn't work, she had nowhere to hide with me.

My hand on her hip slowly made its way under her top and up her stomach, grazing my fingers across her skin gently on purpose. She gulped looking back up at me "Elijah.."

I grinned in response tucking a lock of hair behind her ear while i leaned closer to kiss her cheek "what do you want?" the hand on her stomach moved to hold her hip in place again while she tried to think of words.

"Tell me what you want and ill do it" i could smell her excitement in the air and was already struggling to stay in control "you Elijah, i want _you_! Please" she wriggled a little lifting her arms to pull me closer.

I quickly grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head holding them in one hand while the other went back to holding her still "I'm here, what else" she turned her head embarrassed, after everything we've done..

"well?" when she shook her head i chuckled pulling her chin to me kissing her hungrily. She groaned when i pulled away kissing down her neck sloppily.

When her legs press together to control her body i stepped back making her whine "what do you want Elena?" she let out a huff and met my eyes looking determined.

"i want you to take control, i want you to be rough and throw me around the way you have been.. I want you to fuck me dammit!!" my eyebrows raised in surprise but my cock twitched to life, fuck.. she new exactly how to get me.

I let go of her hands spinning her around and pulling her against my chest. She swayed her hips rubbing her ass against me and i lost concentration for 3 seconds too long.

She noticed and pushed against me more arching her back wrapping her arms around my neck. I gripped her hips painfully letting out a grunt.

In the blink of an eye I'd pulled her top up over her head and un-clipped her bra trailing my hands up and down her stomach, she was so warm. I couldn't believe i used to prefer vampires

Well... You can't accidently kill a vampire in the heat of the moment, but Elena was perfect.. Mine.

With this thought in my head i pinched her nipples biting into her neck, when she moaned still grinding her ass on me i nearly snapped and removed my teeth from her quickly before i _really_ hurt her.

Her arms fell from behind my neck as her hand squeezed my cock running her palm over me. I turned her around smirking "get on your knees"

A fresh wave of arousal filled my nostrils making my eyes close when i inhaled "shit Elena" she fell to her knees in front of me and quickly pulled my trousers down while i took my shirt off.

Once my cock was free she licked her lips and forced me into her mouth. I clenched my jaw painfully wrapping my hand in her hair.

Her head bobbed up and down the perfect amount, her tongue circling and teeth grazing.. Fuck she was mind blowing. Her smell was distracting. I groaned pulling myself out of her mouth and lifting her off the floor. she looked at me surprised when i walked past the bed and stopped at a set of drawers setting her on her feet, pulling her jeans off.

She gave me confused eyes and i grinned cheekily turning her around, bending her over the drawers to slap her ass. She let out a squeal and gripped the edge of the wood.

She wanted rough? Ok.. i chuckled darkly before ripping her panties off plunging myself into her before she had a second to catch up.

"ahhh!!" her eyes closed tight and i pulled all the way out slamming myself back in. She screamed but moaned as cum started leaking onto my balls.

"fuck, you feel amazing!" i covered my thumb in her juices and pushed it against her puckered ass hole. She gasped trying to stand straight.

"no! Wait iv neve-" i cut her off pulling her to stand in front of me "do you trust me?" she nodded and i kissed her shoulder "it'll only hurt for a minute" i began swaying my hips making her moan and wriggle "o-ok" i kissed her neck working my way to her ear.

"if you say stop i will" she nodded and when i began moving again she moaned quietly pushing herself back desperate for more. I picked up the pace and she bent back over moaning but trying to keep them to a minimum.

She was a sight, her back stretched and pleasure on her face biting into those perfect lips of hers. I licked my thumb before pressing it into her ass while fucking her.

She let out a loud wail and stood grabbing my hand, instead of pulling it out she squeezed my cock with her pussy making me groan thrusting into her, after a minute she let go and held the desk moaning and rolling her hips

I moved my thumb around a little waiting for her to get closer.. I smirked when she clamped around me and pulled my thumb out replacing it with two fingers adding to her scream.

Her eyes clouded over and closed while her body shuddered. "Elijah.. Fuck your so good" i grinned and scissored my fingers inside of her making her hiss through gritted teeth.

"Elijah just fuck me and get the pain over with, it hurts" i chuckled pulling her back to stand pushing my cock against her ass.

"do you know how sexy you are?" i pushed in a little rubbing my thumb against her throbbing clit. She whimpered locking her arms behind my neck.

"do you know great your tight little pussy feels?" i pushed in further speeding up my circular motion on her clit. She started wriggling her hips getting breathless.

"fuck me, please" i grinned pushing myself in to the hilt, her hand fell to my hip holding me against her as a scream escaped her lips "wait!" i nodded kissing her neck grazing my teeth across her shoulder her panting turned to moaning rolling her hips side to side, moving me a little inside of her.

My cock was huge, 9 inches of hard steal as thick as her own wrists. She was screaming at the intrusion but after I let her adjust she seems to be enjoying it.

I pulled myself out of her slowly and forced myself back in letting out a strangled groan "fuuuck Elena" she giggled breathlessly rolling her hips. My hands grip her waist picking up the pace, she definitely was enjoying it, her moans became desperate and loud.

It took all my will power not to blow my load just watching her come apart. "harder Elijah!!" I obliged eagerly as her scream pierced through my ears while her body spasms gleaming in sweat

"oh.. Fuck you feel so good" she rolled her hips side to side, I was still rock hard inside of her making her whimper. I pulled out and back into her pussy quickly "mmmm, home sweet home" I picked the pace up quickly slamming into her, rough was one word she used so she couldn't complain.

That was the last thing on her mind. She was quickly fishing for some release, pushing herself against me and digging her fingers into the wood. "Elijah!! I'm cuming!" she stood straighter tensing up and instead of a scream she held her breath clamping me in place.

I let out a roar as my seed spilled out deep inside of her. When she eventually let out a heavy breath it came out shakily while her body shuddered continuously. Her hands rested on top of mine on her hip, locking her fingers with mine.

I pulled out of her and pulled her to the bed. She slumped down and I fell down next to her, my whole body felt like jelly.

I was brought out of my own world when i took in the sight of Elena, she lay on her back with her legs spread wide. An arm spread across the bed and another leaning across my torso, she was struggling to get her breath back and i couldn't help but chuckle.

"what you laughing at?" i rolled onto my side grinning down at her "nothing, you OK?" she grinned back and got up from the bed "i need a shower badly!" she sauntered away winking at me over her shoulder.

Elena's POV

When i woke up it was bright in the room making my eyes scrunch up. Elijah lay next to me on his back, the blankets bunched up at his waist showing off his perfect body.. I looked myself over quickly, still in his shirt, i felt well rested.. Relaxed

"good morning" his husky voice made me snap my head back to look at his face "oh, good morning!" he grinned leaning over to kiss me gently before laying back again.

"you should come to the bar with me, Jeremy and Bonnie tonight" he lifted his head again opening one eye too look at me.

"you want me to go?" i nodded narrowing my eyes at him "yes? Obviously, if you want to?" he sat up and kissed my neck inhaling deeply "id love too" i chuckled wrapping an arm around his neck nibbling on his ear.

He kissed my neck inhaling again getting a good whiff, "why don't i supply breakfast today?" he tensed and tried to pull back to look at me but i kept myself hidden in his neck kissing lightly.

"drink Elijah" i pulled my hair away from my neck tilting my head and he groaned sinking his teeth into me quickly..

The sensation made me moan and close my eyes. He drunk for another minute and pulled away, blood dripping down his chin.

I used my thumb to scoop up the drop and trailed it over his lips. He licked them and pulled me closer kissing me hungrily.

I enjoyed it for a bit and pulled away before we got carried away "i need to go back home soon" he groaned squeezing my ass making me giggle "come with me, i need to make sure Jeremy eats before he leaves for work" he nodded and pecked my lips again before pulling me up off the bed.

We both got ready and soon I was stepping out of his arms at my front door. I fought my stupid smile walking in the house to hide it. "Jeremy??"

He yelled something inaudible from upstairs and i giggled "ill make breakfast, you can sleep ill wake you up again soon" he made a noise in agreement and i rolled my eyes at Elijah walking in the kitchen.

"you two are really close?" i turned to him and smiled shrugging my shoulders "yeah, hes all i had" he nodded then frowned looking at me funny "had?" i blushed and turned back around shaking my head.

Instead of answering him i cracked some eggs into the frying pan and stepped back watching it. His arms wrapped around my waist and he kissed my neck breathing gently on my ear.

"what did you mean, had?" i shrugged blushing harder, suddenly thankful he wasn't facing me "well.. I have you now don't i?" he nodded into my neck pulling me closer "you're mine Elena.."

A shiver ran through my body making him chuckle, he kissed me again and walked away sitting down while i made eggs.

Jeremy emerged from upstairs minutes later, his hair sticking up everywhere and his eyes squinted in the brightness "perfect timing" he groaned and hugged me with one arm, shuffling over to sit in a seat across from Elijah dropping his head on the table "i finish at 5 are you coming to the bar?" his voice was slightly muffled with his arms.

I nodded placing a plate in front of him "yep, we'll be there" he lifted his head grinning at Elijah "I take it from all the years on this earth you can play snooker?" he grinned back at him and bobbed his head in agreement.

"I've picked up a few tricks" Jeremy smirked and started eating his breakfast. I avoided Elijah's gazes.. the first couple of times I looked at him he was looking at me, he would feel my eyes on him and his eyes would snap back to my face before licking his lips.

Soon Jeremy was running out the door to work and Elijah grinned cheekily at me across the table, the tension gone "now you've feed the sibling can we get down to business?"

I leaned across the table with a grin of my own "what business would that be?" he leaned closer again "making a point of you being mine" i rolled my eyes and stood walking around the table to sit on his lap.

"we can do that tonight, what about now? You should remind me how I'm yours" i start kissing his neck and decided to take a note from him and sunk my teeth into his shoulder, he hissed gripping my thigh tighter and groaned when i let go.

"fuck, that felt good" i giggled at my failed attempt to press his buttons. He stood pulling me with him and bent me over the kitchen table, my hands pinned in his one massive hand at the bottom of my back.

He pressed his cock against my ass making me exhale shakily pushing my ass back "does this remind you?" i shook my head wriggling my hips.

He chuckled darkly and picked me up darting off somewhere. When he stopped we were in the middle of the caves, i gasped looking around but he instantly turned me round to face the wall and pulled my jeans off leaving me naked from the waist down since he kept ripping my underwear off.

I was breathing heavy pressing my fingertips into the wall painfully, he licked my neck and thrust a finger into my burning heat making me squeal. He added another leaning closer to my ears.

"does this remind you?" i nodded desperately and he chuckled nibbling my ear "its your turn to show me Elena.. Stop holding back i want to hear you" i whimpered and moaned loudly when he picked up the pace.

The sound of my juices squashing around his fingers was filling the air and i was bucking and thrashing against the wall.

"you enjoy my fingers don't you, i want to hear you Elena. Scream for me baby" i still couldn't, every fiber of my being fighting against the need to be a screaming mess, begging for more.. I fight that instinct for as long as possible not encourage it!

His other hand went to my clit "i want more Elena" now i couldn't hold back, i threw my ass back and screamed as an orgasm rattled through my bones making me limp and breathless.

He held me close kissing my shoulder "come on, I'm finished with these caves" he turned, lifting me wrapping my legs around his waist and grabbed my jeans before he ran off.

When he stopped we were in my bedroom and i grinned up at him "get your sexy ass ready for tonight, i want some time alone with you before Jeremy and Bonnie come"

He planted a lingering kiss on my lips and pulled away pushing me in the direction of my wardrobe. I walked over giggling and opened it wide looking at my cloths.

Without a second thought i grabbed a light blue dress that waved around the middle of my thighs hugging my figure and headed for the shower sending him a wink as he sunk into my bed.

When i walked back in he looked me over licking his lips "i remember that dress, town party last year? You looked mouth watering" i blushed and turned away pulling on flats.

Once I'm done i turn and beam at him "done!" he chuckled standing from the bed and walked over kissing my neck and chest "so beautiful"

He was so cute sometimes.. "thank you, lets go!" he pulled me back and lifted me smirking before we started moving. Soon we stopped at the back of the Grill and i rolled my eyes at him

"well we got here quicker!" he grinned taking my hand dragging me with him to the door.

Elijah's POV

I couldn't wait to see her drunk, she giggled following behind me with her other hand rested on my back. Pushing the door open i let her go and allowed her to walk in first

"thank you" she kissed my cheek and walked in. Her ass looked eatable in that dress and she knew it by the way she smirked over her shoulder, caught me eyeing her. I jogged up behind her grabbing her hips and pulled her against my chest kissing her cheek making her giggle loudly.

Apon realizing where we were she pulled away and grabbed my hand pulling me to the bar stools past the people of the town staring at us in curiosity.

Jeremy walked over to us grinning "hey! What you doing here now?" she shrugged grinning at him "we had nothing to do, so we came early!"

He nodded waving to the bartender "they're with me" the guy nodded and walked over. Jeremy sent us a wink before sauntering away "what can i get you?" Elena sat closer in excitement "sex on the beach!" he grinned licking his lips and i wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her onto my lap easily, she giggled gripping my neck.

"ill have a whiskey" he nodded his head looking anywhere but at me and turned away. She wriggled till she was comfortable and kissed my cheek then along my jaw. I pulled her chin up to my face planting a kiss on her lips.

She pulled away grinning at me "well.. People didn't guess before they definitely have now" i laughed looking around then shrugged tucking her hair behind her ear "good, you're mine" she bit into her bottom lip and my cock twitched, the bartender coming back with our drinks made us come back to reality and I turned pulling my wallet out

"your drinks are paid for" i frowned confused and Elena giggled kissing my cheek breathing gently in my ear "Jeremy gets us free drinks" i nodded understanding and she kissed my neck then under my ear before nibbling my earlobe and kissing gently. She sat back abruptly remembering the bartender.

Her face beamed bright red "sorry!" he chuckled shaking his head coming out of whatever trace she had him in and nodded rushing off quickly.

"he'll he thinking about you all night now" she shook her head and looked into my eyes smiling "and ill be thinking about you" she wriggled her hips knowing exactly where her ass was and i hissed taking her bottom lip in my teeth before kissing her hungrily. Someone clearing there throat next to us made her pull away.

Damon...

"you two really are stirring up the rumors" she shrugged sinking into my chest unfazed by his presence, he kept eye contact with me and i smirked resting my hand on the top of her thigh slightly under her dress.

He noticed and turned away waving at the barman "so your really a couple then" Elena sat up abruptly "why do you care so much? Leave us alone, you don't need to concern yourself with our lives anymore!"

She climbed out my lap sitting next to me facing away from him "we should play pool" i nodded standing and grabbed my drink, she grabbed hers and i draped an arm over her shoulders walking over to the pool table.

She quickly set them up and i stopped her walking away "hey, we can go somewhere else?" she shook her head looking unfazed "no, were going to have a good night either way"

I held my hands up indicating that I was cool and she giggled flinging the triangle on the table next to us. I walked around the table with a cue to break the game but when i bent over she turned and leaned over the chair grabbing her drink showing off more of her slender legs, using her tongue to capture the straw before she sucked some up into her mouth.

I took my shot not even looking at the balls and she put her class down walking over to inspect. I hit the first ball and only 3 moved "thought you were good at this?" She smirked and i bit my lip shaking my head. She took the cue and bent over in front of me, the cue skimmed my side when she took the shot and my eyes stayed firmly on her ass.

She squealed as a ball sinks into the pocket and i huffed crossing my arms "you aren't playing fair!" she bit into her lip walking closer to me "it says absolutely nothing in my rules about distracting" i grinned unable to fight it "so you _are_ trying to distract me?" she shrugged and stopped closely in front of me tilting her head.

Her hair fell from her shoulder exposing her neck. Not even seconds later Damon was next to her with wide eyes, not caring about the humans around us.

"you let him bite you?!"


	4. 4

She looked genuinely bored now and turned to face him leaning into me "what's it to you?" Damon looked at her neck and back to her with a weird look on his face making her huff pulling her hair up to expose her neck some more.

My bite marks are a tint lighter than her skin. Barely visible to vampires, completely invisible to humans. She moved her head around showing him "is this what you wanted to see?" its what i wanted to see, so sexy.

He just looked shocked and she let her hair fall around her shoulders again "Damon.. You were right, iv _changed_ _sides._ Will you leave us alone now?"

I raised my eyebrows at her shocked, strangely happy with that statement. He just shook his head still refusing to let this go "i don't believe that for a second, is this a plan? Is this another scheme i don't know about? Because its cruel"

He got my brain turning, it hasn't really been long but she laughed cutting off my downward spiral making me look at her again "it was a scheme ever thinking i needed you Salvatores!! I don't need you to understand anything, i really couldn't care! Leave us alone!!" i was shocked at the venomous tone, she really did hate them now. Her posture visibly softened as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"I'm sorry! After everything.. I'm done, please just let me move on Damon" he stepped closer to her, his posture turning to pleading.

"please Elena, you can't move on from us!! We need you fighting the good side" anger clouded my brain in seconds, he thinks hes good. Hilarious! I tensed up trying to leave her to sort this out on her own.

"you think you and Stefan are the good side?! Listen Damon, I'll not be doing anything that would hurt people and you know that. I'll continue to fight the good fight when i have to. Elijah is good for me.. He's mine"

He exhaled heavily clearly exhausted from all this "where is the possession coming from? This isn't you Elena!! Hes an original!! Hes the high and mighty of fucking bad!!"

I was about to snap but she laughed loudly "oh, no your wrong with that" we both raised our eyebrows as she giggled "he's the high and mighty of **_great_** **_fucking_**.. Mind blowing actually, iv passed out and everything"

His face contorted in rage and i laughed pulling her closer. She leaned her side into my chest as he turned to walk away.

"Damon?" he turned back with a hopeful gleam in his eye "stay away from me" he clenched his jaw and stalked away leaving us.

Once he was out of sight she sunk back into my chest relaxing "I'm sorry.. This is just so fucked up, everyone lives in each others pocket and demands loyalty when they can't return it"

I felt bad listening to her, I knew exactly what she meant "well ill be loyal to you Elena.. If your loyal to me" she turned to face me standing between my legs "promise?" i nodded pecking her lips "promise"

She smiled running her finger over my lips "mmm, i cant wait to go home" a cheeky grin spread across my face and she mimicked it.

Pulling her closer i captured her lips with mine. When my hand went to lower to her ass i stopped myself remembering where we were.

"good call" i snickered making her grin at me pecking my lips again before backing away "your turn" i walked closer to the table taking the cue and bending over aiming my shot. From the corner of my eye i saw her bend over the table to watch, perfect view to her cleavage.

Every fiber of my being wanted to bend her over and fuck her on this table right here, but she was trying to distract me.

Shaking my head i narrowed my eyes on the ball and pulled the cue back, just as i forced it forward to hit the white ball she moaned softly in my ear.

My cock sprung to life instantly and i wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her in front of me to cover it. She giggled as i pulled her harder against my chest nibbling her ear.

"you've made me excited Elena.. Not the place for these games" she giggled pressing her ass back tilting her neck to the side to capture my lips with hers.

I kissed her back, keeping my hand flat on her stomach. She pulled away after a minute taking the cue off me.

Now i remembered and looked up to see i never even hit a ball. A frustrated groan left my lips as she beamed proudly bending over to take her shot, deliberately pushing me back with her ass. I bit into my lip and moved away from her to stop myself from losing it.

She took her shot and we continue playing. Soon bonnie arrived and Jeremy met her half way to us, kissing her passionately. Elena smiled leaning her head on my shoulder.

"I love how happy they are" I pulled the cue out of her fingers and kissed her head as they stopped cuddling and walked up to us laughing. Bonnie instantly stepped away from Jeremy pulling Elena into her arms.

"why didn't you tell me about Klaus?" she shrugged and leaned back giving her a guilty smile "I was scared, I had instructions and.. I don't know. I have nobody even close to powerful enough to help with him so I decided to just try and not piss him off"

Bonnie rubbed her arm soothingly "I could have" Jeremy walked closer to them holding his arms up "Hey, this is about fun??" they both giggled and a waiter brought us more drinks.

Jeremy rubbed his hands together greedily and passed us our drinks. I quickly took my shot while Elena couldn't distract me and grinned when I eventually potted a ball.

"wow, thought you were good at this?" I turned to Jeremy and shrugged running a hand through my hair "blame Elena for that, she's... Not playing fair" he chuckled and Elena gave me a smirk walking closer.

"I promise to play fair the rest of the night" I smirked back pulling her closer "that's kind of you" everyone laughed and Elena took the cue potting the black finishing the game. She really was different from any other woman I've met.

Hours later everyones a little drunk, getting louder and louder with every fresh drink placed on the table. We were in the middle of a shots game and I groaned loudly when I saw Klaus walk up to us, everyone followed my gaze as it fell silent.

Elena nudged me and smiled shaking her head almost in warning. As Klaus got closer he held his hands up in defense "I'm here to apologize" I raised an eyebrow but before I could speak Elena stepped away from me getting closer to him.

"I know this is weird.. With everything before with Jeremy and Elijah.. and I know your not particularly friends with Stefan and Damon, but I'd like if we could just start again. Maybe we could be friends?"

My eyes widened but he nodded slowly holding his hand out. she smiled relaxing and shook his hand "are you joining us?" he looked around before he shook his head smirking.

"better not, looked like you were having fun" she shook her head and walked over to him pulling him with her back to the table. I admired her determination to make us all friends but I couldn't see it..

He's my brother and i know what hes like, Klaus doesn't have friends. He eventually relaxed and even began laughing with them, him and Elena played silly games with drinks, she was glowing with happiness. When his hand rested on her shoulder my own laughter sunk.

She grinned at him and he removed it grabbing another drink, every fiber of my being wanted to shout her over but i didn't want to seem like the crazy _not_ _really_ boyfriend.. When they finished the game she grabbed her drink still laughing and walked around the table sliding into my lap "missed me handsome?"

I smiled tracing her jaw with my thumb "I did, having fun?" she nodded sipping her drink "I really am!" Klaus was talking with Jeremy both laughing loudly nudging each other and drinking everything I'm sight.

She leaned over putting her drink on the table then leaned into my chest "you smell good enough to eat you know that?" I smirked shaking my head and whispered in her ear "you can do that again later"

Klaus looked up just as she blushed hiding her face in my neck "mmm I might just do that" I pulled her face up looking into her eyes, fuck i need her. "time to leave?" she nodded quickly and jumped up finishing her drink sending me a grin as she hugged Bonnie and Jeremy goodbye.

"Klaus its been fun, see you around?" he nodded and smiled at her before looking at me and simply nodding his head. Elena's hand hooked around mine and tugged me with her. Knowing Klaus was watching her walk ahead of me, staring at her ass no doubt! I pulled her hips back and nibbled her shoulder making her giggle and press herself further into my chest still trying to walk.

She turned around in my arms and pecked my lips before pulling me out bar quickly and around the back. When we stopped she started kissing my neck "go to my house, Jeremy isn't in tonight" I nodded quickly not really taking in anything she said other than her house.

When we came to a stop outside her door she giggled unlocking the door, pushing it open. She stopped abruptly and I smelt him before I saw him.

"Stefan? What are you doing here?!" he walked closer to us keeping his eyes trained on her "I'm sorry, I regret everything! I can't live without you Elena! I need you" he stopped walking and gave her pleading eyes.

"please" I didn't speak, part of me wanted to just rip his head off. Another part of me wanted to watch her reject him.. A very, very small part was dreading that she would forgive him.

"Stefan, let me just sum-up the situation, OK?" she took a calculated step away from me closing the distance but my stone cold heart fell.

"I loved you, gave you my loyalty. You returned that by fucking my best friend and getting one of my other best friends to lie to me about it! Resulting in me not only losing the _cheating boyfriend_ that would be you, I was losing Caroline and Damon too" another step closer.

"and after weeks of heartache I eventually got over myself. Then the only person I could always count on, gets his life threatened. Elijah came and helped me, to everyone's horror I'm actually happy.. Real happiness! But _you_ "

She took the final step, raising an eyebrow at him "and your brother, keep showing up!!! Don't get me wrong, this is pretty fucking amazing but you two keep ruining my happiness!! Every single time I think it doesn't get any better than this, one of the Salvatores arrive and ruin it!"

He lifted his hand and ran the back of his fingers down her face, almost at the same time she stepped back and I stepped closer wrapping an arm around her waist pulling her slightly behind me

"touch her again I'll rip your fucking head off" he took a small step back and looked back to Elena "Elena I'm sorry, I would never do that to you again" she snorted shaking her head

"you know what? I think the only reason your here right now is because you didn't think i would actually move on. You don't belong in my life anymore Stefan" he shook his head and my teeth clenched, the urge to just kill him overwhelming me

"you'll be back, once you realize he's not what you think he is" she raised an eyebrow at him "oh yeah? Why's that?"

He laughed and turned around walking away before he stopped turning back to face us "he might be amazing now, wait till he gets bored and leaves you in the dust with his temperamental brother and sister on your back"

She tensed making him chuckle "you never thought of that? What Klaus and darling Rebekah will do when your left, alone and unprotected by him" i darted forward at that and pinned him against the wall "i should rip your heart out right now"

His eyes widen looking behind me "you're going to let him hurt me?" i kept my eyes firmly on his face, fighting the urge to explode "yep"

My anger sizzled out instantly along with Stefan's face as it sunk in "why would you-" she didn't say anything else and i shook my head slamming him against the wall once more to get his attention.

"i would watch how you speak to her!! stay away from her or next time ill not hesitate" he nodded quickly and i let go with a disgusted look before walking back to Elena wrapping an arm around her waist.

He walked away but stopped at the door giving her a last look "Stefan? Next time you feel like dropping by uninvited, try pressing the door bell" he nodded looking pained and walked away closing the door behind him.

"I'm.." i stopped her before she could finish "stop apologizing to me Elena, its not your fault" she nodded but her eyes were filled with rage, She took a step closer pulling me down to kiss her. It was different, she was angry. Letting out steam is what she needed, she ran her nails down my neck making me growl.

When she pulled back and took my hand pulling me upstairs i lifted her quickly and ran to her room. She instantly pulled me back to her kissing me hungrily, her nails digging into my shoulder.

When she pulled away for oxygen i kissed down her jaw while she caught her breath, her warm hands still on my shoulders pushed me back and ripped all the buttons on my shirt open.

My jaw fell in surprise making her grin before pulling herself closer to me again sliding it down my arms and running her nails gently down my chest. When i grabbed her hips and flung her on the bed she giggled trying to stop bouncing.

Her dress was basically around her waist showing off her panties a little making my mouth water "fuck.. Your so sexy" she grinned motioning for me to come closer.

In seconds i had my shoes and trousers off leaning over her, she gasped but started kissing my neck as my hands roam her body. When she pushed me down on the bed and hovered above me i smirked happily, she's got more confidence..

She sat up straight straddling my waist, crossing her arms to pull the dress up over her head. what a sight she was.

Her white underwear stood out against her tanned skin, making my bite marks on her body seem brighter. "mmmm" she bites into her lip before leaning closer and kissing me again

My hands rest on her thighs while her's trail up and down my torso, she groaned when she felt me harden under her ass. she pulled away making me groan too but she shut me up wrapping her small hand around my cock.

The fabric was in the way but it didn't matter, the heat radiated from her hand making my body do weird shit inside.

When she let go i look down at her, she was grinning while the tips of her fingers tucked into my boxers before pulling them off quickly and kissing my stomach.

I thought she was teasing but she instantly lifted me and wrapped her mouth around my cock. A hiss escaped my lips without permission and i watched as her head bobbed up and down wildly. My head rolled back letting out a strangled moan, she was good at that. When she squeezed my balls my body tensed and she quickly forced the rest of me into her mouth and down her throat.

A loud roar rumbled through me as i shot my load straight down her throat, she gagged a little but pulled back and swallowed the lot. The smell of her arousal in the air was making it difficult for my brain to function properly, i knew i wanted to do something but i had foggy sex brain and she knew it.

She climbed back over me, her pussy sliding over my length as she kissed my chest and shoulder before biting into my neck. My eyes instinctively close gripping her hips to push her harder against my already recovering cock.

This was definitely different.. I hooked my finger in her underwear and ripped them off, the aim was to distract her from sucking and nibbling my neck but it didn't, she enjoyed the roughness.

My hand went between her legs but to my surprise she grabbed my arm pulling it back, when she let go she went back down and lifted my cock pressing it against her dripping entrance.

As she pushed me into her the actions on my neck stopped as she tensed. "aaaah" a smile spread on my face watching her. She huffed and pushed herself back fully letting out a muffled squeal as i embedded myself in her.

She didn't wait for long and began riding me, her eyes squeezed shut with ragged breaths. My hands on her hips dropped and let her set her own pace.

Minutes past and she was crazy, faster and sooo much better. I continued to fight the urge to take control, her nails on one hand were digging into the bed but she let go and leaned back slamming herself down on me.

"Elena!! Fuck!" i gritted my teeth grabbing fist fulls of the mattress under me to stop me losing it, she whined and came to a complete stop with her eyes closed before her body shuddered and gripped me with her muscles, her juices dripping down my balls. It was the hottest thing id ever seen.

When she eventually let out a breath she leaned down pecking my lips, rubbing her thumb over my cheek bone giving me a smile, she started moving again. Slower but still incredible.

She kissed my cheek and down my jaw to my neck while rocking her hips. A soft moan left her lips and i snapped rolling over her and pinning her to the bed.

"you drive me fucking crazy you know that?" i pushed myself back into her slowly, her eyes closed as her hands on my arms rubbing soothing circles in my biceps.

I leaned my forehead against hers making her eyes open "are you OK?" she nodded giving me a weak smile "yeah.. I'm just" she shook her head closing her eyes again, i continued to move in her slowly.

"talk to me" she shook her head again "Elena" her eyes slowly open and her hands come to the sides of my face "you have no idea how you make me feel"

I didn't understand but i couldn't keep the smile of my face "i need you to know its only you i want" i pulled back to get a clearer look at her face "what are you talking about?"

Her knees squeezed my waist "Stefan.." my heart tightened at his name "he's never going to go away is he? We're never going to escape them" she shook her head looking at my chest.

"i wish i could make them leave me alone" i pulled her chin up trying to ignore the burning rage deep in my chest. They make her feel like this and i hate it!! "then the next time someone comes near you we'll make a point that you don't like it" she giggled a little and nodded cupping my cheek.

"Don't leave me Elijah" my eyes widen but hers looked honest, it wasn't a question but i pecked her forehead "you're mine Elena"

She relaxed and nodded signaling she'd heard, i pulled myself out of her and back in making her whine and pull me closer "I've never had sex so many times in such a short space of time"

I chuckled darkly kissing her neck but she froze "wait..." i lifted my head to look at her "Damon could see your bites?" i nodded narrowing my eyes "does that mean.." she lifted her hand hesitantly looking at her wrist and back to me "is anything there?"

I looked back to her unsure what to say and she squeezed her eyes shut knowing the answer before i even tried to tell her. A bite on her wrist id noticed before but never said anything about.

"Stefan?" she nodded and i wriggled my hips making her moan softly, i lifted my hand up "give" she frowned confused "do you want it gone?"

She nodded eagerly and placed her wrist in my hand, i looked carefully before biting into her wrist exactly where he did, she winced but her hand caressed the side of my face. When i pulled away she looked at it and back to me.

"when this heals will it still be there?" i shook my head kissing her wrist "nope, mine will be though" she nodded pulling my face to hers kissing me passionately.

I held her leg up and pulled myself out of her at the same time before plunging back in, she squealed gripping my arm. The pace never faltered, one of her hands held my waist pulling me back to her with every thrust.

"Ohhh" her eyes rolled in her head as my thumb attached itself to her burning clit "cum with me gorgeous"

Her body tensed and she screamed loudly arching her back and dragging her nails down my arm, my teeth clenched as she clamped down stopping me from moving, i groaned forcing myself in to the hilt, she let out a squeal as my balls tightened and exploded deep into her.

Her breathing was frantic, her skin glazed red. When her eyes eventually open she smiled at me "that was amazing" i grinned and pulled myself out of her joining her on the bed trying to sort our scattered brains.


	5. 5

Elijah's POV

She lay on her back, lost in her own world. I wanted to ask her to come with me to this party but I could feel a nervousness settling in my stomach, she might not want to be in a house full of vampires... I might not want her in one!

"come with me tonight?" she tilted her head to look at me, her hair falling effortlessly around her shoulders "where?" i rolled onto my side trailing my fingers gently down to her stomach "Family friends are having a party" she shrugged her shoulders trying to look unaffected by my hand, her eyes continued to search my face for emotion "if you want me to?"

A cheeky grin spread across my face "i definitely do" she returned it and shuffled closer hiding her face in my neck, I held her close about to kiss shoulder but she jerked back quickly "Elijah?!" she looked at my neck with horror in her eyes "what?" Panic shot through me instantly, I looked her over trying to figure out what was wrong.

"its still there?" i looked back to her crinkling my nose in confusion "what are yo-" she cut me off jumping up and pulling me off the bed to the mirror, when I didn't look she nudged me closer pointing to my neck frustrated.

My own jaw fell slack as I saw my reflection, my finger grazing her teeth mark on my neck "how? How?!" My voice was raised in surprise and she stepped away looking at the floor, I was in shock. My skin should have started healing before she even removed her teeth?

"sorry" i frowned at it in the mirror before turning to face at her, "hey? Why are you sorry? I don't know whats happening but its fine, its OK" she looked at my neck again and shook her head lost in thought.

"did you ever.. Bite Stefan?" she shook her head again and a smirk grew on my face instantly, it was childish i know but it still made me feel good "never?" she rolled her eyes at me and took a step closer to kiss my neck "i'm sorry"

I pushed her back to look at her, she worried too much "stop apologizing to me Elena, i kind of like it" she bit into her bottom lip and nodded. She was so enticing when she done that.. I smirked checking the time before I lost it again "you better get a sleep, we have a long day ahead"

She frowned leaning over to check the time "2 in the morning?! How?" i shrugged and grinned at her pulling her back to the bed.

Once the blanket was around us she snuggled into my side and passed out not long after, her soft breaths fanning across my chest. Once i was sure she was out cold i got ready quickly and took off for the mansion.

"Klaus?" I stormed in looking around, he appeared frowning "what the fuck Elijah?" Without a word i pointed to my neck, his frown set deeper before he met my gaze again "Who have you been with?" He sounded almost angry with me.. A snort left my lips shaking my head at him, he honestly thinks anybody else could compare to Elena Gilbert? He was nuts. "Elena"

he shook his head thinking about something "no. No its not possible" his insistence to point out the obvious infuriated me but I needed more information about this so I decided to give him a minute to sort his thoughts.

"Elijah vampire's can only be marked by other vampire's.. Are you sure it's Elena?" I laughed, he really does underestimate me. Like I would let that bitch Katherine touch me! "I know what Katherine smells like Klaus I'm not fucking stupid! It was Elena, her heart was beating against my ribs 60 seconds ago!"

"Well.. if it's anything like our marks? I'd advise you mark her back before her conquests of the town realize and go after her" my chest tightened at the thought of anyone else touching her, **shes mine**.

Klaus held his hands up in defense only then did I realize my eyes were bloodshot, the veins around my eyes bulging out confirming the soulless monster that I buried down deep when I was around Elena. She deserved someone so much better than me

"Do you know anything else?" He shook his head running a hand through his hair, he looked suddenly stressed thinking hard about something "have you marked her?"

"Obviously, all over her neck and shoulders" he rolled his eyes trying to act disgusted but I could see him thinking about it "ehm.. no not drinking, marked" I shrugged genuinely unsure, she's let me bite her so many time's and the very few times she done it to me she's managed to mark me..

"you know she couldn't mark you if she didn't-" I nodded quickly signaling I knew what he was talking about but the mark wouldn't have been there if I didn't return her feelings...

"I need to go" i darted off back to Elena quicker than ever. When i arrived she hadn't moved, her hair fanned out under her. Beautiful as always

I kicked my shoes and cloths back off climbing into bed pulling her to my side making her smile in her sleep. Jeez why was she so addictive? I looked away from her and relaxed closing my eyes.

Elena's POV

I woke up to the smell of bacon hitting my nostrils and suddenly remembered i hadn't eaten in so long! I got up instantly shoving shorts and a top on before sprinting down stair's, i stopped abruptly when i saw Elijah topless standing over the cooker.

"mmm.. What a sight" he chuckled and i walk over wrapping my arms around his waist feeling his torso before sighing happily walking away to the fridge for water.

Once i gulped some down i jumped up on the counter swinging my legs "so?" he looked over to me quickly grinning "so what?"

I raise my eyebrows gesturing to the cooker "your cooking?" he nodded and turned the cooker down before walking over with judging eyes "yes, because you haven't eaten since you've been with me! Why?" i shrugged trying to hide the blush spreading across my face "i forgot.. I've been so wrapped up"

"you can't forget to eat Elena!!" i rolled my eyes pulling him closer, his scent made my mouth water "yes, sir!" he growled kissing my neck, when he leaned back i pushed his chin up to look at my teeth mark on his neck and winced "I'm really am sorry about that"

His eyes snapped back to me "oh yeah!" he walked away turning the cooker off and back to me quickly "do you love me?!" my eyes widen in shock, my mind going completely blank "w-what?"

He shook his head quickly rubbing his forehead, he almost looked like he was trying to think of words "no.. Sorry, wait. Last night i went to see Klaus about why that hasn't disappeared" i raise my eyebrow waiting for him to continue as his finger grazed my teeth mark slowly.

"well.. because you have these feelings for me and i feel them for you back... when you decided to bite me it wasn't just a normal bite, It kind of... Bonded us, that's why it hasn't went away"

He watched me carefully before continuing to inch a little closer to me "well.. Now you've marked me the vampires around can smell it, if they want you they will try mark you before i do.. To stop the bond"

My stomach lurched in fear, I wasn't expecting that "t-they will what?" his hands cupped my face making me calm down "Elena.. I wont let anyone hurt you i promise, i think Stefan and Damon are the only ones to worry about for you.. But the people that still think your Katherine" he trailed off looking away from my panic filled eyes.

"what can i do? What does this mean? I don't understand" he smiled trying to reassure me but i could see the worry in his eyes "if I mark you back.. Then you'll be mine.. Really mine" i raised an eyebrow still panicking.

"what does that mean?" he smiled again tucking my hair behind my ear, his smile was strangely calming "it basically means you'll smell like me to other vampires.. Our bond will grow stronger, i realize its a bit soon for all this"

He ran his hands through his hair before placing them on the counter either side of me "but if we didn't have these feelings for each other.. You couldn't have marked me" i blushed a furious red and dropped my face shaking my head a little.

"only you could scare and embarrass me all in one minute" he chuckled shaking his head, my hands trailed up his arms and around his back and up to his neck. I quickly forgot what we were talking about and wrapped my fingers in the hair at the back of his head "think about it, we don't need to do this.. I could just keep you safe"

I think for a minute scrapping my nails across his scalp, his eyes closed enjoying it. Everything felt so weird when I was with him "if you mark me, we can continue to be normal?" he laughed but nodded opening his eyes again "yes Elena, you don't have to decide right now" i relaxed and smiled shuffling closer to him "OK, thank you"

He pecked my forehead and unwrapped my hands from his hair wandering back over to the cooker starting it up again. Soon we're at the table and I'd demolished breakfast "you really were hungry" i giggle taking some water

"yep, now its your turn" he grinned and stood up, when he disappeared i frowned but he came back a minute later holding blood bags "sorted!"

I rolled my eyes at him and got up taking my plate over to the sink, when i turned around he was drinking from a blood bag but winked at me. I grinned shaking my head trying not to show him the effect a simple gesture had on me.

Once hes done he exhaled dramatically stretching his muscles "now, down to business" i crinkled my nose sitting down next to him as he grinned "shopping, you need a dress"

My face fell, shopping.. Yeey. "wait.. You must be the only girl alive who doesn't erupt at the thought of shopping" i giggled shifting nervously, honestly I just wanted to get closer to dull the numb screaming in my mind telling me to jump on him.

"warm shops, lots of people bumping into each other.. Kids crying" i cringed shaking my head "not my ideal day out"

He chuckled leaning over the table "kids not your thing?" i shrug pouting my lips together, trying to think of a way to say this without sounding like a weirdo "well, yes! I mean, They're... No. Kids are horrible" he laughed loudly holding his stomach, I couldn't help but laugh with him it was so contagious. There was honestly no point in not telling him the truth.

"oh Elena, brilliant" i giggled again shaking my head sinking back in the seat "how about this, you tell me what dress i need and ill borrow one from Bonnie's huuuuge closet"

He grinned shaking his head "oh sweet Elena.." the confusion must have been evident on my face because he chuckled "i have someone you need to see"

He stood and pulled me with him back upstairs "get ready" he lifted his shirt and frowned dropping it again "never mind.." i just giggled running over to the wardrobe.

Once I'm in jeans and a top i shove the shoes he got me on and walk back over to him "ready?" i nodded and he took off running instantly making me squeal.

When we stopped in the mansion i tensed making him chuckle "I'm owed a favor, hold on. Rebekah?!" my stomach twisted, what is he doing? When she appeared she sneered at me making me roll my eyes feeling bored already.

"what do you want Elijah?" he grinned as her eyes narrowed, she knew he was up to something "that one you owe me? Id like to cash it in" her face fell along with mine, he wouldn't "what is it?!"

"she needs a dress, for tonight" she laughed looking at me and back to him with a _really?_ look "your going to take her to a party full of vampires while she's marked you and you haven't marked her? How is that going to end well?"

His face fell as he thought about it "oh... I didn't" she rolled her eyes and walked closer punching his shoulder "I'm taking the piss Elijah, who would dare come near an original's girl?"

This playful side to her was weird, he laughed pushing her "just get a dress.. please?" she huffed but nodded looking me over.

"she looks drained actually.." i frown looking down at myself "she needs a nap" my head snaps back up to her, why is she being so suspicious..

"Having too much fun!!" she giggled walking away making Elijah roll his eyes clearly used to her bluntness "dress Rebekah, please" she laughed again glancing over her shoulder at us "yeah, yeah! She'll be drop dead gorgeous" he grinned down at me as Klaus swaggered in looking down at his phone.

"oh hey klaus" he stopped dead but started walking again grinning at me "hey..?" i chuckled and Elijah pulled me closer to his side "why the surprise?"

He shrugged looking at Elijah and back to me "no, nothing. How are you, love?" i shrugged elbowing Elijah playfully "I'm amazing! This one's keeping me busy!" he grinned and Elijah chuckled pulling me closer again rubbing soothing circle's on my hip.

"how are you?" the surprise on his face made me feel uneasy "ehm, I'm good thanks" i nodded giving him a confused laugh.. he was so weird sometimes "OK, spill whats wrong?"

He just shook his head glancing at Elijah quickly "just.. Didn't think you actually would speak to me again if you didn't have to" my nose crinkled in confusion "Klaus.. We're friends?"

"if that's for my dear brother? You don't need to, he doesn't even like me" i shrugged feeling exhausted with him "annd?" he still looked confused and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Klaus, when i wanted to be friends i wasn't kidding.. I get its weird with everything that happened with Jeremy and stuff.. But I've already lost so many people, we would get along so well if our lives weren't so different. Now Elijah is part of my life, your part of his so.. Yes, I'd like to actually be your friend"

He laughed again but nodded visibly relaxing "OK then!" i giggled raising my eyebrows at him, he must have short term memory loss "we already spoke at the bar?"

"i know, but humans say crazy things they don't mean when they're filled with alcohol" i giggled but nodded in agreement, he has no idea "fuck, that's true" we all laughed again and he looked to Elijah.

"anyway, tonight? The Salvatores will be there.. Before you freak out? They're doing a job for me, just keep an eye on.. Sweet, sweet Elena" he grinned at me and my eyes rolled almost unconsciously.

"why tonight?" klaus shrugged grinning at him "because its the only time my plan will work" i frowned at him confused but didn't ask.

"Elenaaa?" my eyes widen at Rebekah's voice making them both chuckle as she appeared again "come with me?" i hesitated but nodded and walked over to her once Elijah let me go.

I followed her through the house silently but she stopped upstairs at a door and groaned turning to me "tell anyone about this? Ill kill you personally" i nodded quickly and she rolled her eyes looking behind me.

"It was a joke! Calm down!!" i looked but nobody was there. She just shook her head and pushed the door open walking in. My jaw fell open looking around.

The walls were covered by tall clothing racks filled to the brim and a huge sewing machine "you design cloths?!" she shrugged looking uninterested "none of it has ever left this room, i cant seem to get it right" i gawked at her lifting a t-shirt that was sparkly with a fist holding the middle finger up, i squealed and pulled my phone out but stopped looking over to her.

"ehmm.. do you mind? To send to bonnie?" she rolled her eyes and nodded slumping down on a bed in the middle of the room "you can openly hate them you don't need to do it with your friend" i frowned dropping the phone after sending the picture with no other explanation.

"wait.. You think people hate these? Rebekah.. This top is amazing" my phone binged and i held it up in triumph "come see" she walked over looking down at the phone with me

Bonnie - ooh! I neeed!! What shop you in? Buy that for me!

I chuckled shaking my head "i thought she'd have been a bit more review like, but still.. Really nice" i smiled at her and her eyes narrowed before she nodded walking away.

I rolled eyes and went back to to looking. After a bit she stopped me and pulled me to a long mirror holding out a long gold dress

"wow" she held it against me before walking away and sitting down starting to do things to it. "ehm..." she looked over at me and smirked "hold on"

She finished quickly and walked back to me "cloths off" my eyes widen making her laugh "ill not look" i quickly pulled my jeans off then my top and she frowned at me sniffing the air.

"how do you smell more like Elijah without cloths?" i shrugged making her narrow her eyes looking no where in particular. She shook herself out of it quickly and helped me into the dress.

It truly was beautiful, it was backless, ruffling up at the bottom of my spine perfectly. It hugged my figure making me feel beautiful, when she pulled a bit at the side my boobs looked great too.

"wow.." she grinned at the dress happily taking a step back to look me over "Rebekah... Wow" i hand her the phone quickly "i need photo graphic evidence of looking this good" she chuckled and took a photo for me. I just grinned running my hands down my sides

"i feel.. I don't know, i like this" she chuckled and motioned to the door "show Elijah" i hesitated at the mirror, i didn't want to look away and miss it. Ridiculous.. Shaking my head i lift the bottom of the dress as she walked me out the room, hiding me till they were all standing watching "come out"

I blushed bright red and slowly walked out looking at the floor, when i heard nothing but silence i lifted my head worried.

Elijah's eyes were extremely dark while they roamed my body, he licked his lips and cleared his throat "you look.. Stunning" a grin spread on my face. Klaus still just stared with his jaw slack making Elijah elbow him.

He shook his head looking at Elijah quickly and back to me again, he wasn't looking at my face. I lifted my arms to twirl showing off the dress with a big grin.

"so beautiful" i grinned at Elijah who walked closer pulling my chin up "as always" i rolled my eyes pecking his cheek. Before we got the chance to get carried away Rebekah spoke up.

"lets go!" i frowned in confusion as she walked over to us "well, you're wearing my dress, so you're getting make up and hair done.. My reputation is on the line"

I grinned nodding quickly, Elijah pulled my face up again "ill be right here, shout if you need me" i leaned closer kissing him gently then smirked licking my lips and walked away following Rebekah.

I gasp as I'm pinned against the wall almost instantly "leave" his demanding was so sexy. My heart was pounding so hard i held my chest as Rebekah and Klaus walked away laughing. His eyes didn't leave mine.

"you drive me crazy" he started kissing my neck, nibbling and working his way to my jaw before capturing my lips with his.

I groaned when he pulled away too soon "fuck, your so distracting" he looked me over again licking his lips before checking the time "we don't have time for this.. Fuck" he kissed me again and pulled back resting his forehead against mine.

"Elijah?" he opened his eyes and i smiled cupping his face "thank you" he leaned back to look at me confused "what for?" i motioned to the dress, his eyes fell from mine looking me over again.

They darkened before licking his lips "for bringing me here? For allowing Rebekah to get something out of her room" he frowned again clearly confused, he has no idea what I'm talking about.

"just, your amazing" my arms went around his neck pulling myself closer to him kissing his jaw along to his ear "ill appreciate that later when we have time" he growled deep in his chest holding my hips in an iron grip.

When i pulled away i pecked his cheek one last time "ill see you soon" he grinned and nodded kissing me gently "you will" i chuckle walking back up to the room Rebekah was in, my mind swirling in foggy sex memories.

"hey?" i spun surprised and exhaled heavily when i saw Rebekah "jeez!" she giggled motioning to the chair. I quickly sat down and she smiled a little looking at me in the mirror.

"you thanked him? For me? Why?" i crinkled my nose at her, she listened? Did i sound sarcastic? "how di-"

"vampires Elena, we can hear clearly" i nodded quickly feeling stupid "yeah.. I knew that, i was just testing you" she raised her eyebrows and laughed moving on from my blunder.

"anyway.. Thanks i guess" i nodded quickly hoping we could move on. Thank god she got to work quickly.


	6. 6

Elena's POV

We must have been in Rebekah's room half an hour before Klaus came in with a box handing it to me, I crinkled my nose looking inside "cheesy fries!!!"

They both laughed loudly as my eyes lit up and my stomach rumbled "Elijah didn't want to get... _distracted_ , so he sent me up with it" he held out a fork waiting smugly for a thanks, I looked over his shoulder out the door "thanks Elijah!" Klaus rolled his eyes dropping his hand making me giggle "thanks for bringing it to me Klaus" he laughed shaking his head as he left the room.

After another 2 hours of me flicking through YouTube on my phone humming along with music, picking at my fries Rebekah got herself ready in between doing my hair and makeup.

Once she stopped she pulled me out of the chair to stand and walked away looking me over. "wait right here" she vanished and came back seconds later with a clip for my hair.

I admired it for a minute, sparkling silver with red stones. It was beautiful. "you've done enough for me i cou-" she cut me off holding her hand up.

"its not for you, its for Elijah" i smiled and nodded as she walked behind me pinning it in my hair. "OK, lets show _you_ now" she walked over pulling a sheet down uncovering the long mirror making my eyes nearly fall out.

"what the..." i shook my head looking back to her "i don't even look like me!" she rolled her eyes starting to do the finishing touches to her hair "yes you do, a more flawless version"

I looked back to myself still in shock. My makeup was perfectly done, my eyes stood out. She had my hair curled and pinned around one side. The dress was even nicer with heels on. It floated around the top of my shoes, i felt like a princess.

"NO!!!" My whole body flinched and i turned to Rebekah shocked "don't cry!! You'll ruin the eyeliner!" i shook my head just realizing my tears. Not a second past and Elijah booted the door open half ready with wide eyes.

He appeared in front of me searching my face "hey? Whats wrong?" Rebekah snorted and continued getting ready "n-nothing... I just, feel so pretty" i blushed trying to stop fresh tears brewing "your crying because.. You feel pretty?" i laughed shaking my head trying to reason with myself why I was being so emotional..

"no.. I have no idea, i just had an overwhelming emotional blip i think.. I was surprised" he nodded quickly looking me over, his worried eyes changed to lust "mmmm.."

Before either of us could do anything Rebekah pointed at him "No Elijah!! Not in here, not after me getting her ready and definitely not the time" she held her phone out making him curse under his breath when he's saw what time it was.

"sorry, ill finish getting ready" he pecked my lips, looking me over before walking out of the room biting his lip. "he's like a fucking horny school boy" i giggled blushing again, suddenly thankful for the makeup.

When she pulled shoes on she looked herself over quickly letting out a frustrated huff "this will do" i pointed to the dress laid out on the bed "why didn't you wear that one?"

She shrugged not paying attention to me, "its beautiful" she froze and turned making me look back to her confused, I can't tell what she's thinking "i mean, the dress your wearing is beautiful.. But that" i looked back to the white dress and grinned.

"that is a work of art" she groaned walking over to lift it and hesitated before whipping her dress off right in front of me, pulling the white one on. My jaw fell, she was fearless.

"Wow" she smiled down at the dress and looked up with a sparkle in her eye "you know, i made this dress whe- never mind" she went back to looking herself over again, why was she holding back? i walked closer frowning "i won't tell anyone"

She smirked shaking her head "this was the first dress i made, 1960.. It was just something i thought id like to try.. I fell in love with it but could never fully finish it, like everything else" i laughed making her eyes snap back to me defensively.

"you should start an online store, let people decide for themselves if they like it.. I know i do" she shook her head and exhaled straightening up "OK, ready?" i nodded smiling and she walked out the room.

When we emerged down stairs Elijah and Klaus clapped whistling, she walked right past them and out the door only giving them a small smile, i walked directly into Elijah's arms kissing him. He was in a fancy black suit that fitted him perfectly, my bite mark in his neck stuck out a little above the collar of his shirt.I licked my lips slowly letting my eyes take him in.

"mmm.. You look.. I don't even know, there isn't words" i grinned stepping back to look him over "says you" his eyes darkened almost at the same time my stomach erupted in butterflies and i looked away quickly to avoid the inevitable, Klaus took my hand bowing down to kiss my knuckles "you look absolutely breath taking Elena"

I grinned again "thank you!" once he let my hand go i wrapped it around Elijah's and exhaled relaxing "when are we leaving?" he grinned happily pulling me outside.

A black limo sitting outside their house made my eyes widen "oooohh!" i grinned climbing in, so luxurious! Klaus and Rebekah never spoke a word the entire journey, Elijah didn't seem fazed by their presence and annoyed me while eagerly pointing to places on the way past.

After an hour driving we pulled up outside a massive building with around 6 floors, people gathered outside dressed beautifully laughing and talking. Everyone looked so chirpy.

That stopped when we climbed out, Klaus walked in first frowning, then me and Elijah. Rebekah followed behind us and i slowed us down to let her catch up without anyone noticing.

Once we got inside Elijah relaxed looking around "this place looks different" i smile looking around at the elegantly decorated room, people danced and chatted loudly over the soft music playing in the back ground.

Klaus and Rebekah disappeared once we got inside. Elijah nudging me pulled me back to reality "dance with me?" i bit into my lip nodding and he walked over to where other people were dancing holding his hand out.

I blushed furiously taking his hand letting him pull me into his arms, my head rested on his chest inhaling his scent. Mmm so good..

After a minute he pulled back abruptly looking at me with wide eye's "where did you get that clip from?" My smile changed to a nervous laugh "Rebekah" his face stayed etched in suprise making me more nervous but he quickly got over it "It was my mum's.. its as beautiful as you"

I blushed again giving him a smile, he returned it pulling me back into his arms kissing my head. When he pulled back again i frowned "the songs done, lets get drinks" that was quick, i nodded letting him lead the way to the drinks.

When we got there he took 2 glasses of champagne and held his glass out "to the most beautiful girl in the building" i shook my head clinking our glasses together before reaching up and kissing his cheek.

"your so sweet" he chuckled wrapping an arm around my waist. His smile fell when he looked across the room. I followed his gaze and saw Damon first, then Stefan next to him leaning on the wall. They both stared at me not even looking away once they got caught. I shrunk back wishing i could disappear and they both snapped out of it and giving me apologetic smiles

"ignore them" i nodded leaning into his chest, when Klaus appeared next to them Elijah tensed but they both looked everywhere in the room before nodding to him and walking away.

"hey, you OK?" he nodded giving me a smile "I'm not getting wrapped up in it" i grabbed another 2 drinks off a passing tray and hand him one grinning.

"Elijah?!" he looked behind me and smiled "Ryan!!" he stepped closer shaking his hand then wrapped his arm around my waist again.

"Ryan this is Elena, Elena this is my old friend Ryan, this is his house" i shook his hand, giving him a beaming smile "nice to meet you, your house is amazing!" he grinned looking back to Elijah with a raised eyebrow.

"thank you, i see young Elena here has marked you?" he tensed but nodded, "and shes human.. Interesting" after a minute he shook his head, I'm almost positive I saw fear flash in his eyes "sorry, I'm being rude"

Elijah nodded quickly with an emotionless face and the guy gave him a guilty smile before walking away quickly "wow, tense" he suddenly burst out laughing, i joined him wrapping my arms around his neck.

he held me close and buried his face in my neck kissing gently making my teeth grit together "stop" he chuckled into my neck and licked up to my ear "what's wrong baby?" His husky voice made my thighs press together "please, not the time! Your making me..."

I stopped but he knew, he chuckled darkly signaling that's what his goal was. my heart beat picked up drastically making him chuckle some more "Elijah.." he hummed in response but didn't stop, when his fangs grazed my collar bone my body shuddered.

My eyes closed over enjoying his lips on my skin "didn't you say you needed the bathroom?" My eyes sprung open, I didn't say that.. does he mean.. fuck. I nodded desperately and he planted soft kisses along my jaw "let's go" he was gone from my arms instantly pulling me back through the crowd and up a flight of stairs, when we got to the first floor he kept going and spun lifting me running up quickly.

he came to a stop and I gasped at how quiet it was "we're a safe distance but keep it down" before I could question him he had my dress off and pushed me against the wall roughly "iv been waiting to do this from the second I saw you in that dress" his head disappeared under my chin kissing my neck, his hands squeezing my ass tightly

"your so perfect Elena" his teeth sunk into my shoulder drinking my blood and my eyes closed, a soft moan leaving my lips when his hand slid further down my stomach pulling at my panties, he pulled away smirking at me before kneeling down "lets not get these wet mm?" He had them off in seconds grinning.

"perfect doesn't cover it with you" before he could do anything else I pulled him back to me "please Elijah.." he grinned and I felt his cock press against my hip.

"Ask nicely baby" I smirked at him and pulled him closer whispering in his ear "why? Are you implying anyone could stay away from my _tight little pussy_?" He cursed under his breath as I started pulling on his belt.

"You're mine..." his voice was deadly, I nodded kissing and nibbling his ear "I'm yours" his trousers were gone in seconds pulling my leg around his waist "say that again" a shiver ran through me when I felt his cock press against my core "I'm yours" he thrust in making me moan digging my finger tips into his shoulders.

He groaned lifting my other leg "remember that" I nodded pulling his face closer to mine "like I could be anyone else's"

He kissed me hungrily squeezing my ass holding me up while his hips smash into mine continuously. His eyes got darker, veins popping out under the skin. My eyes widen a little, my thumb tracing under his eye to calm him down. He slowed squeezing his eyes shut till the veins were completely gone "sorry" I frowned pulling his face back up "why?"

His eyes met mine again looking confused "because I'm a monster" my heart ached in my chest. Pulling his face closer I kissed his lips gently "your not a monster Elijah, you never have been. Your everything I want" his face softened as a smile broke out.

I wriggled my hips making his eyes roll back "mmm" he picked the pace back up slipping a finger into my ass. I tensed up grabbing his arm "you told me to keep it down, that guarantees I can't" he grinned forcing his finger further in, my hand left his arm and back to his neck while my eyes squeezed shut trying to concentrate on not making noise.

He pulled out and thrust back in mimicking it with his finger making me gasp straightening my back "ohh..." he grinned and started fucking me roughly.

My teeth crunched into his shoulder again to stop myself from screaming, he tensed and added another finger into my ass making me squeal as an orgasm crashed over me in wave's.

All at once my body clamped down on his length making him roar as my pussy milked him dry. The idea to be quiet went out the window along with any energy we once had. We both panted trying to sort out our brains "we better get back"

He nodded into my neck but never moved an inch, I giggled kissing his cheek and he leaned back pulling out of me before setting me back on my feet.

I felt empty with him gone now, I leaned against the wall collecting myself as he got ready again. Once he was done he grinned at me and lifted the dress walking over

I held my hand out to take it but he grinned placing it on a random box next to us and dropping to his knees "what are you doing?!" He grinned up at me and lifted my leg resting my foot on his muscular shoulder, he wasted no time and sucked my bundle of nerves into his mouth

"Oooh!" My hands curled into his hair as he licked and sucked like it was the last thing he'd ever do. I was panting struggling to keep quiet, when his finger slipped into my pussy my body jolted forward "ohh! Please!!" He curled them around nibbling on my clit, my eyes closed over as my hips jerked around trying to escape the sensitivity but he didn't stop.

Soon I was trying to climb out of his death grip around the top of my thighs "no! Please it's so..." I trailed off, my eyes rolling in my head as another orgasm crippled my ability to stop him, when my body slumped against the wall he stopped and licked up his mess.

He stood straight and kissed my jaw gently "get ready, we really need to go to the bathroom now" I nodded breathlessly and started getting ready with jelly arms.

"You look way better with no dress" I giggled pulling my panties back on before taking the dress from his awaiting fingers "thank you" he helped me back into it and I huffed fixing my hair.

"We need more self control" I said 'we' but I really meant me... all he had to do was look at me! "mmm, I'll try but it's not likely" he stepped closer wrapping an arm around my waist "I don't think I've ever been with someone so addicting" I inched closer raising an eyebrow "and you won't be ever again!" his eyes darken as he nodded biting into his bottom lip.

I quickly pushed him back holding up a finger "we really need to get back!" He chuckled nodding, a gleam in his eye as he held his hand out for me to take.

Once we'd been to the bathroom he dragged me back down stairs grabbing some champagne from a waiter like we'd been here the whole time.

"Well.. it's already been a pretty great night" he beamed pulling me closer "you're so beautiful" I blushed giving him a gentle kiss "your so cute.. but thank you, your drop dead yourself" he grinned wrapping his arms around me again kissing me.

"Elijah, put her down" i leaned back and he grinned "Elena, this is Lynn" she shook my hand giving me a sweet smile, her eyes were bright red "you look stunning! I love your dress" a massive grin spread across my face "really? My friend made it, shes thinking of starting her own company" it was a small lie but i was curious to know if she would like that idea.

"no?! She made that? From scratch?" her jaw was slack as she leans closer feeling the material of the dress "wow" i grinned feeling good about her enthusiasm" i know, shes talented"

She pouted in thought before raising one of her perfect eyebrows "if i give you my number, could you text me details if she ever does open her company?" i looked up at Elijah who was grinning at me "ehm.. Yes? I don't see why not" she clapped and pulled a card from her bag.

"please, don't forget. I need this dress" i grinned nodding at her, I couldn't belive how easy that was "thank you, ill let her know" she nodded and smiled at us both "ill see you two around?" he nodded and she patted his arm as she walked away.

"your _friend_ is starting a company?" i shrugged admiring the card before i held it up showing him "it's her first customer if she ever does decide the world should see her talent" he pulled my chin up and kissed me lightly "your so..." he shook his head trying to think of words "perfect" i blushed pushing him away.

"lets drin-" i stopped as i met Rebekah's eyes across the room, mines widen in worry. Shit she might be angry with me poking my nose in her business.. Did she hear? I looked up at Elijah and darted off quickly walking up to her.

"Rebekah, i didn't mean any harm.." i looked down at the card and held it tight like it was grounding me "I'm not trying to piss you off, sorry" she shook her head still looking confused or shocked i couldn't tell.

"I didn't tell her anything, just that my frien-" she cut me off shaking her head frowning still "you.." she turned directly to face me "you done that for me? Why?" i frowned now confused, I really couldn't read her.

"what do you mean?" she raised an eyebrow at me still thinking deeply "i was so sure you were tricking Elijah.. I was sure there was something in this for you, then i saw you both when you cried.. It made me unsure, then that" she motioned to the card in my hand with curious eyes.

"you talked me up? Even though i wasn't there? Why?" i shrugged confused, truth was I had no idea "i mean.. I don't know" i held the card out to her "you let me borrow this dress, she likes the dress.. I didn't lie to her"

She laughed shaking her head, she seemed less confused now "you said i was your friend and starting my own company" i laughed now and shrugged, it might have been a couple of lies but still "OK, maybe we aren't friends. But you _could_ start your company, if you wanted to" she thought about it for a second and i grinned.

"plus, not like you don't have the time" she giggled nodding before giving me a genuine smile "true, thank you Elena.." i nodded and she took the card looking down at it "she wont be my first customer, thank you though" i crinkled my nose and she bobbed her head to the corner of the room, I followed her gaze and my eyes landed on the woman who gave me the card, she glared at Rebekah.

"wow.. Whats her problem?" before she could reply the woman walked over, i backed away and stood at Rebekah's side, mainly out of fear. She looked crazy but I'd never admit it "i hope she isn't the friend starting the business"

She looked to me for answers and i raised my eyebrow at her "and what if it is? Are you saying you don't like the dress now because she's the one who made it?" she laughed looking at Rebekah like she was a bit of dirt on her shoe "exactly"

She didn't react, only smirked happily at her anger, me on the other hand? Anger bubbled up slowly "well that's a shame!your loss though, right?"

She sneered at Rebekah shaking her head "no, not really. she's not worth wasting my money, I could get a dress like that at any small store!!" i stepped closer to her the anger evident on my face "the fact you feel the need to put her down means your crippled by jealousy. But that's fine.. You go ahead and be petty" i pointed behind me with my thumb in case this bitch forgot who we were talking about "while _she_ continues to out-shine you in front of your man" i motion to the guy behind her basically eye fucking Rebekah.

She gritted her teeth and dragged him away, i couldn't stop laughing watching him apologize repeatedly while she dragged him through the crowd.

"talk about whipped" she laughed with me nudging my elbow "hey, that was brilliant. Ill forever remember this" she continued to laugh but stopped as a hot guy approached her with wide eyes.

"you are absolutely stunning Rebekah" she grinned and i elbowed her ribs playfully before walking away leaving her to it.

When i made my way back to Elijah he grinned biting into his lip, "quite a show you put on" i giggled and stopped walking directly in front of him. He froze but never dropped my gaze.

"what?" he shook his head staring into my eyes still, after a minute he pulled his phone out and began typing quickly before handing it to me holding his finger up to his lips.

'Stefan and Damon got ahold of the last dagger, they are planning to use it tomorrow when its least expected. They're playing Klaus'

I frowned up at him and he was still listening to something intently, i typed a message back.

'how do you know?'

He quickly wrote back.

'they're talking outside, i cant talk they will know i heard.. I need to get that dagger it's the last one still usable'

I scanned the message before mouthing 'play along' i looked around and pulled him closer kissing his lips gently before stepping away and slapping his face. It wasn't hard but my stomach still flipped, I instantly wanted to kiss his cheek repeatedly but stepped away playing my part.

"how dare you!! Stay away from me!"


	7. 7

Elena's POV

"how dare you!! Stay away from me!"

Elijah's jaw fell, the hand holding the phone falling to his side. My whole being wanted to jump forward and kiss his cheek repeatedly but I knew I had to sell this. I stepped further away giving him a quick soft smile before I walked away avoiding all the eyes on me.

Once the fresh air hit me I pressed myself against the wall outside deliberately breathing heavy knowing Damon and Stefan heard my outburst.

"Elena?!" Right as predicted they ran over, Damon stood directly in front of me placing his hands on my shoulders trying to get my attention. I had to sell this, one shot.

"whats wrong? What happened??" i shook my head, my eyes filling with tears. They were for hitting Elijah but he didn't need to know that "he.. He" i dropped my face wiping tears and he pulled me into his arms rubbing my back soothingly, my skin crawled under his touch.

I forced my body to relax and sniffled leaning away "i need to leave, i need to get away from him and this whole place!" as i went to walk around them Damon held his hand out and i took it quickly letting him lift me before everything around us went blurry.

When he placed me on my feet we were in their house "what happened Elena?" i racked my brain again trying to think on my feet "i don't want to talk about it" simple and believable.

I sat down awkwardly and Damon leaned over in front of me smiling softly "i knew you'd be back, i missed you" Stefan watched on but never spoke a word, when i looked up at him his eyes darkened before he looked away.

I concentrated on Damon trying to keep myself calm "i missed you too Damon" he smiled and sat down next to me with his hand on my knee, I was suddenly thankfully for the dress covering my skin "I'm sorry, about everything. I didn't want to hurt you"

I gritted my teeth to stop myself from erupting "I'm over it" lies, i hated the ground the 3 of them walked on. Damon only covered for his brother but he still hurt me! He stood giving my shoulder a rub, it was supposed to be relaxing but it wasn't "ill get you some cloths" i thanked him as he walked off.

"so.. I know i didn't want you with him but i didn't want him to hurt you either.. What did he do?" i didn't look at him, i kept my head down unable to hide the disgusted feeling in my stomach.

"its OK.. He won't get to you again after tomorrow" i tensed, he must have thought that was because of Elijah but i nodded trying not to act weird. Damon came back with shorts and a top handing them to me as he got closer, I was thankful for the distraction.

"thank you..." he nodded and i stood walking out of the room to change. The cloths were way too big making me uncomfortable but I couldn't stay in the dress till tomorrow so I didn't have much option.

When i came back the dagger was sitting openly on the table, i didn't look at it again and sat down pulling a cushion up to hug tightly closing my eyes. I couldn't keep Elijah out of my head, it felt like a weight on my chest that just wouldn't shift.

"you can sleep in my bed" i shook my head at Damon and gave him a smile, this was him. He cared "I'm OK, thanks" he shrugged and walked away leaving me with Stefan. I almost wanted to shout him back but decided against it.

"I'm going to get something to drink, do you want anything?" i shook my head quickly and he lifted the dagger before walking out of the room. Fuck.

Since i was here for the night i curled up on my side closing my eyes, after a while i heard Damon creep back into the room and cover me with a blanket. He left and i eventually started feeling sleepy.

When i woke up Stefan was sitting across from me staring, i squinted my eyes confused then i remembered everything as wave of complete emptiness washed over me.. I missed Elijah.

"hey.. You don't look good" i smirked sitting up rubbing my eyes so I could see better "yeah thanks" he chuckled and licked his lips looking me over, I quickly covered my legs with the blanket making his eyes snap back to my face.

"Elena.. Take me back" i shook my head instantly, the urge to laugh was unreal "you know you'll always come back to me, please" my stomach twisted and i frowned holding it "I think I'm..." i had to clamp my hand around my mouth and jumped up sprinting to the bathroom.

When i eventually emerged i groaned falling back down on the sofa "you OK?" i nodded staring at the ceiling trying to ignore him. I didn't feel OK, drained and sick sounds about right!

"we're going to dagger him" those words made my heart stop. i lifted my head and forced a smile, lets butter him up "are you doing this... For me?" he nodded, his eyes darkening. Fucking lies.

"thank you" he raised his eyebrows genuinely shocked, he was waiting for me to flip out "you want me to?" i snorted folding my arms, the rage on my face wasn't fake.. He just didn't know it was aimed at him "yes, fuck him"

He laughed and i cursed mentally before standing and walking over to him, he raised his eyebrows looking me head to toe as i leaned down closer to him "when are you doing it?"

He looked at my lips and back to my eyes a couple of times "ehm.. Today, soon" his stuttering answer made me angry, i quickly nodded and leaned closer kissing his cheek i couldn't bring myself to kiss his lips. Quickly straightening back up I made my way back to the sofa facing him "would you like to do it? You might get closer than we ever could"

Yess!!!! I forced my face to look unsure "ehm.. What if he kills me?" he laughed shaking his head, when he looked back to me like I was stupid it made me angrier than ever.

"Elena he'll try and win you back, do it when he least expects it" i nodded slowly and exhaled trying to relax so I don't blow it "yes, OK"

He smiled and stood walking over trying to kiss me, i turned my face away and he smirked kissing my cheek running his fingertips down my arm "i will get you back in my arms one day"

I forced a smile and he stood straight "lets go then" i stood with him frowning "now?" he shrugged pulling the dagger out and handing it to me shouting on Damon. I couldn't belive how easy that was.. it was heavy and I didn't want to hold it any longer than I absolutely had to.

Damon appeared and gave me a zipper smiling sweetly, he might have won me back over. I didn't feel the same blinding hate for him as i did yesterday. I'd slipped the zipper on I was thankful for a little more cover.

When Stefan held his hand out I stared at it unable to make myself move, i can't stand in his arms.. not now, not ever again! It fell eeirly silent and Damon held his hand out next to me, i instantly took it giving him a thankful smile and he lifted me returning it. The relief in my bones made me sigh.

When we eventually stopped in the forest i frowned looking around, Stefan stopped in front of me defensively and Damon didn't let me go. Then I heard laughing.. it's him!!! Elijah and Klaus came into sight laughing as Klaus shoved him playfully.

They both stopped dead when they saw us, Elijah's eyes never left mine, it was like the air around me stopped moving, my palms got sweaty. The need to run into his arms kissing him everywhere was overwhelming.

"Elena.. I'm sorry" my heart tightened, i wanted to wrap my arms around him and never let go. The dagger in my pocket was screaming at me to get this over with.

He held his hand out waiting for me to take it, Stefan smirked at him moving out of my way and i slowly made my way to him, once i got close my body relaxed with a familiar feeling of content settling in.

I quickly pulled the dagger out and he took it not even looking at it. His full attention was on me as he pulled me closer wrapping his arms around my waist, i instantly gripped his shirt tightly hiding my face in his neck letting him squeeze me.

"e-elena..." Stefan's hurt voice swam to my ears but my arms wouldn't let Elijah go yet "i missed you so much, I'm sorry I hit you!" I whispered but it didn't really matter everyone could hear clear as a bell. He pulled me impossibly closer rubbing my back soothingly.

"Don't be, i missed you too baby" i sniffled as tears steamed down my face, i had no idea why. My emotions overwhelmed with his presence. I was such a mess.

"you tricked us... Why would you do that?" i hesitantly let go of Elijah and faced them "I'm sorry, but i wasn't going to let you dagger him, come on"

Damon shook his head in disbelief but Stefan didn't look surprised anymore. Elijah let me go pushing me towards Klaus who took a step closer to me before Elijah walked over to them dangerously slow. They both tried to look fearless but took a small step back as he got closer.

"I'm not even going to touch you, I'd like to know you're alive not having her. That's the thing, she probably wouldn't even be mine right now if you didn't fuck her best friend. So I'll let this slide as a thank you, because she **_is_** mine" his possession should have made me angry or even worried but it was nothing but relief... he still wanted me.

Stefan gulped shaking his head and disappeared followed quickly after by Damon. Elijah walked back over pulling me to his side planting a lingering kiss on my head.

I instantly pulled Damon's zipper off and turned to face Klaus "turn around" he obliged and i stripped out of Damon's cloths, before i got finished Elijah was topless holding his shirt out to me.

I grinned taking it and hugged it around myself walking back into his arms "that was harder than i thought it would be" Klaus turned back around and smirked looking me over raising an eyebrow as Elijah still held me close.

"your a good actor, now i finally believe you're on our side" i rolled my eyes at him, i was on Elijah's side.. the dress jumped into my mind and I pointed at Klaus "ill never do anything for you again if you don't get that dress back"

He held his hands up in defense laughing before he disappeared, Elijah pulled my chin to his face kissing me gently "where do you want to go?" i smiled up at him. I knew what I needed, a bear hug! "Jeremy" i didn't need to say any more and he picked me up gently allowing me to enjoy his aftershave while he ran.

"Elena? I've been waiting for you!" he set me on my feet as Jeremy walked up to us with worried eyes, i stepped away from Elijah and hugged him tight, he returned the urgency knowing exactly what I needed.

I miss him, he feels like home "hey, whats wrong?" i shook my head and stepped away giving myself a shake "just.. Stressed" he smiled and put his bag down looking me over "have you been eating?" This is a change up, it's usually me pestering him about eating. I ignored him looking at his bag.

"where are you going?" he shook his head kicking it away "i was going with bonnie for the weekend but i wasn't leaving till i saw you, ill stay though" i shook my head with a small laugh "don't be silly Jeremy"

He raised his eyebrow unsure, he was still 10 year old Jeremy with that expression "Jeremy I'm fine really, ill call if i need you" he nodded and hugged me again before lifting his bag smiling a little, I could see the worry in his eyes making me feel bad.

He stopped at the door on the way out looking at Elijah "look after her for me, make sure she eats" i laughed shaking my head as Elijah nodded at him pulling me closer. I felt like the child who needed babysitting, Jeremy visibly relaxed letting out a breath "OK, ill call you" i gave him a reassuring smile and he hesitantly left.

the second the door shut behind him I felt dirty "i need to shower" Elijah smiled and lifted me stopping outside the shower, i pulled his shirt off quickly ditching my panties and bra in the bin "what are you doing?" i shrugged turning the shower on

"i feel so dirty" he smiled and cupped my face grazing his thumb over my cheek bone "thank you Elena.. You didn't need to do that, what happened?" i looked up at him clenching my jaw. He tensed up, thinking the worse no doubt.

"i kissed his cheek.. He tried to kiss me after that and i turned away" he relaxed and started pulling his cloths off. I grinned watching him but jumped in quickly to get the smell of the Salvatore's house off me.

When he stepped in behind me id already washed and was rising soap off my body. I turned grinning at him, "mmmm.. You look even better when your wet everywhere" i blushed biting into my lip, instead of answering him i scooped up soap from my stomach and lathered it around his cock.

He hissed in response pulling me closer "fuck Elena" i giggled kissing his neck and shoulder while i gripped his length tightly sliding my hand back and forth, the soap made it really easy but he was still bone dry everywhere else. I kissed down his chest and torso before lowering to my knees grinning up at him,

he wasnt enjoying me teasing him, i giggled before i cupped some water in my hand and ran it over his cock washing away the soap before licking the tip deliciously slow.

He pulled me up pinning me against the wall of the shower hooking my leg around his waist before I'd even noticed I was upright again. When he forced himself into my pussy growling and nibbling my neck I squealed in pleasure, "i can't even handle you sucking my dick!! what are you doing to me Elena?"

Elijah's POV

She giggled rolling her hips. She thought i was kidding, her scent alone is intoxicating. The way she looked straight into my eyes when she was listening to a story, the way she covers her mouth when she cant stop laughing. Everything about her is just.. well, Perfect.

Her nails dug into my shoulder as she leaned closer "because you _need_ me, as much as i _need_ you" i thrust back into as she moaned rolling her head back.

I kissed her neck roughly before pulling out, dropping her leg "turn around" she flushed filling my nostrils with her sweet scent as she spun, digging her fingers into the tilled wall.

When i pushed my thumb against her ass she pushed herself back leaning on my chest forcing my finger further in. Greedy girl.

I pulled my thumb out and pressed my cock into her. Once i thrust in to the hilt she let out a shaky breath and rolled her hips desperately "I'm.. Fuck"

I pulled out and back in quickly and she screamed tightening around me as she came apart "ELIJAH!!!" Her cum leaked down the inside of her legs making my teeth clench and my chest grumble hungrily. I began moving again, faster. She grabbed my hip pulling me back enjoying the roughness.

"ooooohhhh!!! Harder" i grinned and obliged eagerly slamming myself into her. She bent back over squealing pushing herself against me. My hand went to her clit and she whimpered tensing up again.

This time wasn't going to be so easy, i waited till she was about to orgasm and stopped "ELIJAH!!" i chuckled pulling out of her ass and into her soaking pussy "aaaah" her body twitched as she tried to rub her clit but i pulled her hand away and put my thumb back.

She moaned as it circled her clit while i was still pumping away in her pussy, she got close again and I could feel my own release coming but I didn't want to cum yet! I stopped abruptly ruining her orgasm again. Her reaction to being teased was the hottest thing I'd ever seen.

She was panting and clawing at the wall desperately as her muscles pull and squeeze me begging for more "please, please Elijah. Let me cum!" my balls tightened making me hiss and push myself into her roughly. She wailed, her hand covered mine moving my thumb on her clit, i didn't stop her.

The action was so fucking sexy... i couldn't! She cried out as her whole body tensed up again and gripped me so tight it actually hurt. She screamed as i circled her clit faster and she came apart bending over further to use the wall for balance, i roared breathlessly as she milked me dry.

Once I'd recovered i still couldn't move out of her, She refused to release me. I hissed as i pulled myself free with a struggle, she was so sensitive her knees buckled but i held her to me.

After 5 minutes she could speak again and turned slowly laying her head on my chest "that was.. So fucking good" i chuckled pulling her chin up to kiss her "finish up" she nodded and i reached for the soap giving myself a quick wash before climbing out.

Elena's POV

When i eventually emerged from the bathroom Elijah had dark jeans and a T-shirt on making my eyebrow raise "wow.. You look.. Wow" i continued to look him up and down making him laugh. I still didn't look back to his face, I was so used to seeing him in a suit or completely nude!

"i was going to get you food too, but.. I have no idea what you want" i shrugged walking closer "anything, oooh cheese burger" i rolled my head back groaning just picturing the burger in my head "so hungry" he chuckled kissing me quickly before leaning back looking me over "ill be back"

He disappeared and i dried myself while he was gone. When i had underwear on i shrugged climbing into bed exhausted.

He appeared grinning and held a bag up "where did you go at this time?" he shrugged "about an hour drive there's a 24/7 diner, 2 minutes running"

A grin spread across my face "Josh's!" he nodded laughing and sat down next to me. When i pulled it out the smell went straight to my nose making my stomach rumble.

These burgers were to die for! He got stripped and climbed into bed next to me as i took a bite of my burger and moaned loudly "soo good" he chuckled kissing my back.

I was nearly finished when cheese dripped from the burger landing on the top of my boob making me squeak. I was about to wipe the burning hot cheese but Elijah's head got in the way as he licked it off.

I smiled running my fingers through his hair as he kissed my chest up to my neck. I quickly ditched the burger and rolled over pinning him to the bed.

"Your not finished!" I rolled my eyes leaning closer "I nearly was, then you touched me" his hands ran smoothly up and down my sides "you're losing weight Elena, you need to eat"

I groaned giving him a bored look, he only chuckled and pulled me down next to him before climbing over me "hey!" He grinned kissing me gently "what? Don't you want me between your legs baby?"

My stomach fluttered as I shifted slightly "don't you want me kissing you everywhere?" His face disappeared as he kissed down my neck nibbling a little, when he leaned back his eyes were hooded "fuck, I can't control myself around you Elena"

I smiled cupping his face "you don't need to control yourself, I'm yours to lose control with" he grinned cheekily and pecked my lips quickly stepping off the bed grabbing the bag my burger came in "what are you doing?"

He grabbed the box and pointed at the door "putting the rubbish in the bin?" my eyebrows shot up, he was laying on top of me.. I told him he could lose control and he takes the rubbish down stairs? Instead of saying anything I nodded and he turned around to walk out of the room.

I quickly pulled my panties off and slipped a finger into my pussy moaning softly. He stopped dead before spinning quickly with wide eyes, I pretended he wasn't there and added another finger. My jaw fell slack, after the shower I didn't think I'd be so eager to start again but I was already wet.

I began moving my fingers and met Elijah's gaze. He was froze in the spot, his eyes glued to my core. He was practically drooling! My attention was cut short as I forced my fingers further in and moaned rocking my hips, "e-elijah" he looked back to my face and I pulled my fingers out licking them individually before beckoning him to me.

He was hovering over me before the rubbish even hit the floor "that was... the sexist thing iv ever seen" I grinned pulling his neck down to me "I bet your cock would feel even better than my fingers" his boxers were off almost instantly his rock hard cock pressing against my core.

"Do that again" he leaned back and I frowned, his thumb flicked my clit making me jerk slightly "pleasure yourself Elena, I want to watch you" I grinned my stomach fluttering with nerves, instead of over thinking it my hand slid down teasing my lips. He exhaled before licking his lips, I wonder how long he can hold out?

I quickly slipped two fingers into my pussy making me gasp softly wriggling around. I stared at his cock licking my lips, I might just break before him. Not a minute passed and my mind shut down, the pleasure was crippling! Having him watching me made all my emotions heighten.

My moaning got louder and louder then I snapped pulling my fingers out and dragging him closer to me "you win! Please!" He chuckled pushing his cock into my dripping core instantly.

We both groaned happily and he pecked my lips gently "your timing is perfect, I was about to crumble" I cursed making him laugh, my legs locked around his waist smirking "next time" he nodded still grinning and unlocked my legs pulling out of me "turn around baby"

I bit into my lip and he raised an eyebrow when I didn't move " _make_ me" his eyes darkened further making me gulp a weird nervousness crawling up my spine.

"With pleasure beautiful" he pulled me up and spun me around like I weighed nothing, when I tried to move he pulled my hips up grabbing my wrists and pinning them behind my back with my ass in the air.

"Elijah!" He chuckled darkly running his fingers down to the middle of my spine before he pulled me back roughly against him. My face was pushed into the sheets and having no hands meant I was pretty much pinned. Not that I was complaining!

"Next time you challenge me make it something you have a _chance_ of winning" I pushed my ass back against him and he hissed before I felt his huge rod pressed into my pussy. He slapped my ass making me squeal "move back"

I cursed again and done as he told me. His cock slipped deeper in making me freeze, his hand slapped down on my ass again in the same sensitive spot "did I say stop?"

He hissed when he felt my juices coat him on the way out of my pussy, his words probably got me off just as much as his cock! I started moving back again and moaned loudly but I never stopped till I felt his groan pressed against my ass cheeks.

"Mmm good" his hand rubbed my ass like he was trying to erase the redness, I flushed again making me frown, why was I suddenly so on edge? He chuckled darkly and wriggled his hips not moving in or out, his hand still held my wrists in an iron grip at the bottom of my back "oh please!" He started pulling out again and groaned before he gripped my wrists tighter.

"Hold on tight" before I could question him his cock pulled all the way out of me before slamming back in harder than ever before, the angle nearly make my head blow off! His punishing pace never faltered once, pure animalistic fucking.. I loved it!!

My moans of pleasure turned to screams and begging, it wasn't my finest hour but the more I fell apart the harder he was fighting to keep it together "ohhh I'm, I'm!" I stop as he pounds into me ruthlessly but an orgasm shot through me making my body tense up and clamp down. He cursed loudly and groaned just as his warm seed shoot out deep inside of me.

My mind whirled with blurry thoughts as we both panted breathlessly, he let my wrists go leaning over me as we tried to pull our self together.

My body was limp when he pulled himself out of me and fell down on the bed pulling me on top of him "Your one mind blowingly perfect creature you know that?" I giggled tiredly kissing his neck with my last ounce of energy.

"Sleep" the blanket covered us a little, he didn't move me only held me closer and I fell asleep with my face hidden in his neck. It was probably the safest I'd ever felt.


	8. 8

Elena's POV

When my eyes groggily opened i rolled onto my side hiding in Elijah's chest "good morning beautiful" was there a better sound in the world? i smiled and lifted my head to look at him, only Elijah could look so sexy with his hair sticking up everywhere.

"good morning" he frowned cupping my cheek as his eyes scanned my face "Elena.. You don't look good" i raised an eyebrow at him before I laughed, he sure knew how to make me feel good "you realize in 30 seconds you managed to tell me i was beautiful and not good looking?"

He laughed a little shaking his head but his eyes still scanned my face filled with concern "I'm serious Elena.. Your sweating" i did feel warm actually, I quickly dismissed him rolling my eyes "I'm fine Elijah, its just warm" he was still unsure but nodded

"we should go out to breakfast today" i shrugged pulling panties on before climbing out of bed to go to the bathroom.

When i got upright my bones protested making me whimper gripping the bed to steady myself, he appeared next to me holding me up firmly but i couldn't straighten my legs without feeling woozy. I couldn't even make my toes curl

"Elena" he sat me back down on the bed and knelt in front of me rubbing my thighs soothingly. i wiped my head surprised at the sweat glazing my skin "i might have a bug" he shook his head looking worried. This was the first time I'd seen him scared.

"i don't think so, you really aren't looking good" he stood and grabbed my phone pressing a few things before holding it to his ear

"Jeremy? Could you and bonnie come over? Something really isn't right with Elena, hurry" i rolled my eyes at him trying not to worry for nothing "I'm fine" he ignored me and agreed with Jeremy about something before hanging up and tossing the phone on the bed.

"lie down, ill get you water" i shook my head frowning. The last thing I needed was water "i need the bathroom" i tried to stand again and scream as the muscle behind my knee stretched and burned.

I instantly fell back down on the bed my eyes filling with tears. Something was really off!! My stomach was turning and my limbs felt wobbly.

"w-whats happening to me!!" his eyes were screaming in pain and confusion, he didn't know what to do. It was clear he was worried making me panic even more

"your fine, your going to be fine!" was he reassuring me or himself? he lifted me delicately and walked into the bathroom. When we passed the mirror my eyes nearly fell out, my face looked drawn in.. like i was wasting away! "I look like I'm dying!!" His face contorted in pain but he never said anything

On the way back out he went to lay me down in bed and i shook my head at him, "sofa?" i shrugged as my eyes groggily closed without permission. "Elena?" i made an 'mmm' sound unable to make my eyes open again.

Elijah's POV

"Elena?? Look at me" i dashed to the sofa laying her down gently before running to the kitchen for a damp towel to wipe the sweat off her face and neck.

Something was happening why can i help her?? Like a light bulb I remembered my blood can and crunched my teeth into my arm pressing it against her lips.

Once i was sure she had enough i pulled my arm back waiting on it working. It didn't, she looked worse. She wouldn't survive long as this rate, she was practically fading away in front of my eyes.

"come on Elena!" the front door crashed open and Jeremy ran over to her followed by bonnie "what happened??"

I shrugged stepping away to give him space "i don't know, my blood isn't healing her.. I don't know" i think he was surprised, a dull look took over his body with small tears streaming down his cheeks as he cups her face

"Elena? Your the only one left.. i need you" she stirred with tears rolling down her cheeks too. Her tears were like acid to my heart, she still lay in her underwear looking more and more decomposed by the second. Bonnie gulped shaking her head "this isn't a human illness, she couldn't get so sick so fast if it was"

i frowned looking down at her, not a human illness? What the fuck? "hold on, I'll try and get help" i handed Jeremy the towel and Bonnie started walking away "ill get clothes for her" i didn't even think of that, i quickly darted off to the mansion

"Klaus? Rebekah?" Klaus appeared and Rebekah walked in the front door behind me a minute later "somethings wrong with elena, seriously wrong" both of their face fell in surprise

"what do you-" "can you just come? Its not good" they nodded and followed me when i took off back for Elena's house.

when we came to a stop Jeremy sat next to her dabbing her head, she looked paler.. Skinnier. Her frail body barley moved with her breathing. She had shorts and a t-shirt on that was drenched in sweat already.

I looked at them to see if they had any ideas but Rebekah's expression surprised me, she looked worried, upset.. They're both thinking seriously hard.

Jeremy looked up at us through tear filled eyes "help her.. Please" i dropped to my knees in front of her and kissed her head, she unconsciously leaned in to my touch making me smile a little.

She was getting worse by the second. "there must be something we can do?! 3 originals and a fucking black magic witch, we still cant help her?!"

They all looked as worried as me but my stone cold heart wasn't stone cold anymore, it was in cracked pieces at the bottom of my chest. I ran my fingers over her teeth mark on my neck

I wish I'd marked her sooner, i shook my head refusing to give in "bonnie can't you do a healing spell or Something?" she shook her head looking at Jeremy with apologetic eyes

"i already did, last year once i got used to black magic.. the most powerful health spell, she shouldn't be sick.. Ever" she looked confused and Klaus walked closer to me

"we could.. Shit" he ran his fingers through his hair and Rebekah walked closer too "does anybody have any idea when it started?"

I looked up at Bonnie almost hoping she could read my mind and figure it all out "she stayed with the Salvatores yesterday? She looked a little drained before that but i thought she was just losing weight or drained?" bonnie pulled her phone out holding it to her ear

"Stefan? Elena's seriously sick.. Did anything happen yesterday? Anything that could help figure out why this is happeni-" the phone cut off and she stared at it in shock for a minute "he hung up!"

Before anyone could say anything else Stefan and Damon appeared in the room and both fell apart when they saw her, Stefan stalked forward pushing my shoulders roughly. I didn't move an inch

"what the fuck have you done to her!!!" i snapped and pushed him so hard he crashed to the floor in a heap, my eyes went instantly black with veins popping out everywhere "i would never fucking hurt her! What did you do!!" he shook his head looking slightly scared and confused. When Damon knelt down in front of her reaching for a hand her heart beat sped up wildly and i darted forward throwing him away from her.

He landed across the room with a loud crash and everyone looked at me with wide eyes in shock thinking I was going crazy, I was!!! "stay the fuck away from her!!" i couldn't help myself, she was already sick. I dropped to my knees hiding my face in her chest seriously fighting the urge to shout and scream

"wake up baby" her heart was frantically calling to me and i couldn't help making me want to flip out even more.

When her small finger grazed my arm i shot up looking down at her, it wasn't much but still "she can move, she moved her finger" i tilted her head to face me as Damon sniffed the air loudly and gasped behind me

"she marked you?!" i frowned looking up at him with a killer glare, Klaus walked closer with wide eyes looking like he'd won something "that's it!!" i looked at him with a raised eyebrow "the mark! She's human, maybe.. I don't know?" i waited for him to get his thoughts in order, i was fighting the urge to scream at everyone. This isn't their fault.

"Elijah, if a Vampire or wolf has been marked and doesn't get one back their body gets weak over time.. I don't know if that's even helpful because shes human and honestly? I didn't even know humans could do that.. But she has so, maybe its because you haven't marked her back?"

Stefan growled across the room making my fists clench, Jeremy nudged me getting my attention before I could rip his head off. He looked completely broken "please, help her" i gulped looking down at her, she was supposed to decide when this happened not us!

"i love you, Elena.. So much" i ran my finger down her cheek and leaned over her placing a light kiss on joint between her neck and shoulder before biting into her. My fangs came out and i pulled away after a minute watching my venom heal her would up.

It didn't heal like the rest, this one was noticeable to everyone. I didn't take my eyes off her and everyone watched in amazed silence as her body got some colour before filling back in to her normal size, her cheeks plumped up again and Jeremy's tears were of happiness

She stirred frowning and i leaned closer kissing her forehead, when she kissed my chin i basically squealed lifting her up off the sofa locking my arms around her waist, her arms went around my neck pulling me impossibly closer

"mmm.. You smell so good" i chuckled, the relief in my bones couldn't even be described "you scared me!" her small fingers stroked my cheek and she pulled back to look at me. She still looked exhausted but so much better "i love you too Elijah"

a smile spread across my face and she turned looking at Jeremy still sitting on the floor with tear damp cheeks. I let her go and she sat down hugging him to her "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry i worried you" he didn't say anything only held her close squeezing his eyes shut.

"i was.. God Elena!!" she giggled and wiped his tears before looking around the room giving everyone a sheepish smile "sorry.. I don't even" she shook her head but her eyes made there way back to mine. Fuck she was beautiful.

She stared for a bit and licked her lips before shaking her head looking away to Damon and smiled "hey"

He returned it and Stefan stepped closer to her. Before i could react she held her hand out stopping him "Stefan.. I'm sorry but, i cant" she shook her head and backed away walking to my side.

"what do you mean? Why have you forgiven him and not me?" she snorted giving him a bored look "he didn't fuck my best friend" he flinched and she sighed quietly before continuing with a softer voice

"i know you still care, i do too.. A little, but just because I'm with Elijah it doesn't change what you done. I can't forgive you and not Caroline, You ruined one of my longest friendships.. You don't do that to people you care about.. I'll never trust you again"

His face fell and he nodded before disappearing, i wasn't even going to lie and say it didn't make me feel better now that he was gone. Damon smiled at her "you forgive me?" she shrugged and smiled a little, she was too nice for her own good sometimes "yes, you were covering for your brother. I understand" he nodded relived and Rebekah grinned catching her attention

"thought i was getting rid of you eventually" before i could retort Elena snorted "bitch, you would miss me!" they both laughed and bonnie raised her eyebrows at them. Elena grinned turning to face her

"sorry i ruined you weekend Bon" she rolled her eyes and walk over hugging her tight "don't be, I'm so glad your better" when they pulled apart she grinned at Klaus "jeez, you'd think the queens in town"

Everyone laughed and Jeremy hugged her again almost just making sure she really was fine before going into the kitchen, bonnie grinned at her and followed him.

"we better get going" Klaus nodded agreeing with Rebekah but Elena stepped closer stopping them "wait! Did you get the dress?" Klaus nodded and she visibly relaxed as a small smile spread on her face

"its only a dress Elena you didn't need to send him for it" she shrugged walking back to my side locking her fingers around mine, she felt like the anchor keeping me grounded. I never in my life thought this would ever happen "its not only a dress" Rebekah laughed shaking her head and they both left quickly.

Damon walked over to us smiling at her "I'm glad you're better, for what its worth? I miss you being my best friend" she smiled but I felt a familiar twinge in my stomach, he definitely wanted more from her than 'friends' and he'd be delusional to think I'd believe other wise "i know, things change but ill always be here if you need me" he nodded and cleared his throat looking at me

"sorry, about before.. I didn't know she marked you or i would have kept my distance, the bond controls everything i understand that. I won't touch her" i nodded, damn right he wont. he smiled at Elena before disappearing.

She instantly turned in my arm pulling me closer locking her lips with mine, after a minute she pulled away licking her lips "fuck, why am i feeling so.." i grinned squeezing her ass

"its the bond.. It'll continue to grow, it only gets better" i took her bottom lip in my teeth making her groan "but hold off, Jeremy is in hearing distance" she pulled me down to her whispering "well stop teasing me"

Her arms wrapped around my neck as she kissed me hungrily, letting out a groan when my tongue fights for control "your so fucking sexy" she giggled and pecked me again before stepping back a little "and hungry, don't forgot hungry" i chuckled and pulled away taking her hand "hey, you think that's why iv been a little bitch lately?" i frowned stopped her from walking

"a little bitch? You aren't and have never been a little bitch Elena" she giggled elbowing my arm playfully "thank you, i mean my emotions.. They've been so unusual" i shook my head laughing, she didn't even know how perfect she was. It was humbling

"i don't care, you're better that's what matters" she nodded and let me go kissing my cheek "I'm going to shower quickly i feel horrible" when she walked away it felt like a band had snapped around me dragging me to her, i frowned giving myself a shake but she stopped walking too.

"did you feel that?" she nodded not turning around "are you freaked out?" she shook her head, not very reassuring... "are you sure? You look freaked out" i started feeling uneasy and pushed the need to walk over to her

She spun and ran over practically jumping on me as she kissed me hungrily. When she started pulling at my shirt and i mentally cursed before pushing her hands away and raising an eyebrow at her,

"fuck" she shook her head and stepped back slowly "i cant.. Fuck" she stopped and pressed her thighs together squeezing her eyes closed "what are you doing to me" i laughed loudly feeling giddy inside "what you done to me in the shower apparently!" she giggled shaking her head

"ill be back" she ran off and the band snapped around me again but she didn't stop, I quickly pulled myself together before i wandered into the kitchen and sat down running my hands through my hair

Jeremy and bonnie continued to chatter away, they tried to add me to the conversation but I was basically jumping in the seat. Elena was so close but so far away, I could hear her in the shower humming along with her phone. The soap rolling down her body... FUCK!!!!

I shifted around again and Jeremy laughed loudly grabbing my attention "what is wrong with you?" I frowned looking up, they were both grinning like they had caught me up to something. I quickly lost concentration again as the shower switched off.

"Wow.." my head snapped back to bonnie "you really are in deep" I shook my head crossing my arms trying to act completely fine "what are you talking about?"

She leaned on the table crossing her arms under her to prop herself up "well, from the second you sat down you've been practically bouncing. Your not even in the room your listening to her, it might just be the most adorable thing iv ever seen. Well, most adorable thing you could ever see a near indestructible super bad do"

She giggled but I frowned suddenly really interested in what these people actually think of me "i don't think he's an indestructible super bad, I think he's saved my life more than once since Elena jumped sides so he might be near indestructible? But he's not super bad, he's super _Elena's_ "

He chuckled and bonnie raised an eyebrow "saved you more than once?" I looked back to him curious to what he was talking about "well Klaus was going to kill me, then he saved elena right there. Saved me twice"

The implication was he would have died if Elena did, but I couldn't think straight to take it in. My full attention was back on Elena, I shifted in the seat again concentrating on the room

"Yes but that's irrelevant, that was Klaus" bonnie giggled biting into her lip "yes OK, I give up" he grinned and I stood from the table "I need the bathroom" they nodded going back to flirting and I quickly walked away

As I got half way up the stairs Elena was just getting to the top, the band around me vanished and she sighed happily closing her eyes. I instantly pulled her closer to me kissing her hungrily

When she started pulling on my cloths I grabbed her hands and pushed her against the wall "Elija-" I cut her off kissing her again and pulling her off the wall walking her backward into her bedroom.

I leaned away and shut her door quietly pushing her against it "Elijah your killing me" I chuckled darkly stopping her hands again "we have around 3 minutes" she frowned confused but I had her trousers gone in seconds cupping her pussy "aaaahhh" she pulled me closer panting

I grinned at her slipping a finger into her pussy "mmm, I just needed something" she looked at me confused but I quickly dropped her hands adding another finger grabbing one of her legs, her mouth popped open as she rolled her hips enjoying the jolts of pleasure

"So gooood" I smirked at her as I slowly pulled them out rubbing my thumb against her clit, she shuddered making me chuckle "please Elijah, please" she was wriggling around on one foot trying to lower her ass down, digging her fingers into my shoulders

They were going to start wondering where I am soon, I quickly pushed my fingers back in curling them making her moan "try and be quiet" she nodded quickly and i started fucking her. I wanted her to be quiet but I was trying to make her scream at the top of her lungs.

She was a sight, her eyes rolled in her head as she whimpered and moaned jerking her hips around "I'm gonna c-" she gasps as I quickly pulled my fingers out and dropped her leg

"ELIJAH!" I chuckled darkly and licked my fingers before kissing her cheek "hurry and get dressed" i pulled away but she pulled me back looking horrified

"You're kidding? You can't just stop wh-" she's cut off again as I kissed her roughly and held her chin "get dressed" a fresh wave of arousal filled my nostrils making my cock spring to life

She was a strange one, she wanted sweet and gentle but also wanted rough and crazy.. a complete puzzle, that I have full intention of enjoying. She nodded quickly biting into her lip with a cheeky smile

I held back my smile and nodded at her before I gave in and kissed her again gently pulling her body against mine "I'll be down stairs, don't touch yourself" i dropped my gaze to between her legs and back to her raising an eyebrow, she nodded and kissed me again before stepping back. I quickly made my way back down stairs and slid back into my seat

"Oh! Have you been there long?" I smirked sinking back in the seat and bonnie laughed nervously "did you hear..." I grinned and she slapped Jeremy's arm, I had no fucking idea what she was talking about and shrugged at Jeremy letting him know I was just annoying her. He grinned happily and continued to poke fun at her.

xxxx

 ** _sorry about the long wait! i had some family partys over the last couple of days so this has been wrote quickly, let me know what you guys think. thank you xx_**


	9. 9

Elijah's POV

Elena sat on the bed brushing her hair staring at the floor in a world of her own. I kept an eye on her to see how long she would be in a trace but it had been nearly an hour.

"Elena?" She hummed turning to look at me blinking a couple of times. She still looked exhausted, her eyes had soft dark circles under them "are you OK?" Smiling she tossed the brush on the floor and climbed over snuggling into my side.

Every nerve in my body buzzed as our skin touched, her happy sigh signaled she felt it too. The bond was weird, i knew things would feel different and other people have told me what it's like.

Nothing compared to actually feeling it. Those words couldn't even come close to the real thing "I could hear everything you know" I frowned pulling her chin up so I could look into her eyes.

"What do you mean?" She shrugged resting her leg on my thigh sending a wave of need straight to my stomach "Downstairs before you marked me. I heard what was going on, Stefan tried to hurt you and I couldn't make myself move. I didn't like feeling like that"

She went back to thinking deeply about something while I thought about what she said "Elena he can't hurt me" her head snapped up quickly"i know that Elijah but... still"

She was worried. The Salavatores had one option to get me out of the picture and they handed it over to us, they aren't as smart as they like to think they are.

"Elena? They can't hurt me, they won't hurt me now anyway because they both love you. Hurting me would only be hurting you now and they know that" she nodded but still didn't look convinced.

"ELENA?!" the sound of Jeremy's alarmed voice made her spring up. How was it possible for her to react quicker than me?

She was out the door as I jumped up. We both stopped dead at the top of the stairs, his face was covered in blood.

A loud groaning made my instincts kick in, Stefan. She was down the stairs looking him over in seconds.

"What the hell happened? What's going on!!" A drunk Stefan stumbled in the door laughing loudly still clutching a broken whiskey bottle with blood on it.

"Stefan?? What did you do!!!" She ran closer with complete rage in her eyes but I quickly grabbed her and pulled her behind me.

"Well, well, well!" He stumbled closer making Jeremy step away to keep the distance. I could practically taste the alcohol on his breath.

"Straight to your rescue!! You think she's in danger with me? You think I would hurt her!!" He stumbled again and I growled "you already have by hurting him! Leave before you get yourself hurt Stefan"

He laughed waving his arm around "you think I have anything else to lose?? You think I have anything waiting for me when I get home? I needed her and you took her! She's always going to be mine. I'll never let her go"

Before I could stop myself I had my hand around his throat seething "She was never yours.. you see this"

I pointed to my neck, enjoying a little smirk when his eyes got darker "this means she's mine. She always will be"

I squeezed a little tighter, taking a second to enjoy the feeling of overpowering this pathetic boy.

"If I ever see you within 5 feet of her again? It'll be the last threat I make to you. Stay the fuck away from her and Jeremy. I'm not going to tell you again"

Before he could answer I threw him out the door and ran out slamming him into the grass. He struggled under me but I pinned him still leaning closer to whisper"and don't for a second think I'll not kill you because she used to love you. I'll rip your heart out with my bare hands and present it to her on a silver fucking platter!!"

I took a second to collect myself before standing over him as he held his throat. I had a million things I wanted to say but instead I took a breath and stormed back in slamming the door closed.

Elena and Jeremy were at the table, she slowly dabbed away blood around the wound on his head looking sick with worry.

I walked over and placed a hand on her bare shoulder hoping it would calm her, luckily it did.

"I can't do this anymore"

Both Jeremy and I looked at her as a single tear rolled down her face, it felt like my heart was burning.

"I can't do this! I can't spend the rest of my life around these people!!! I can't.." she stopped to let out a sob that stabbed us both straight through the heart.

I could feel her emotion's fly through the roof and my presence alone isn't helping... she was at her wits-end.

"It'll get better soon Elena.." I nodded agreeing with Jeremy but she just shook her head looking drained "can't we just leave? Let's just pack a bag and leave! Bonnie can come with us!!"

He shook his head "we have nowhere to go Elena" I frowned staring into space, that might not actually be the case.

"Wait.."

I quickly pulled my phone out and texted Klaus to come over. They both looked confused but I just grinned "Klaus is leaving, he's going back to New Orleans" They both went to speak but I quickly jumped in.

"it's only an option.. I was in favor of leaving this town anyway but I couldn't leave _you,_ so I just forgot about that idea. if you are willing, this could work. We have a house already that's big enough, Klaus likes you"

I smiled at her and she returned it. Jeremy stood and pulled his phone out sending a quick text before he wandered off and came back with a glass.

"you mind?" I frowned but he bobbed his head at my wrist and I realized "oh! yes, of course " I bit into my arm, squeezing it over the glass till it was half full and stopped to let it heal.

"thanks man" he patted my shoulder and kissed Elena's cheek "give me an hour" he threw back the blood and gagged as the wound healed.

"I'll be back" he ran out the back door and he was gone.

"you think Klaus will mind? it's unlikely Bonnie will leave.." she thought for a second before I pulled her up wiping a stray bit of blood off her cheek.

as I went to speak the doors swung open and Klaus stood grinning "how may I be of service to dear Elena"

she grinned as I rolled my eyes "4 of us actually" he frowned now wandering in.

"what are you talking about?" he leaned against the stairs with the look of 50 human egos on his face. "we want to come with you, to New Orleans" his face went serious instantly.

"I told you **not** to tell anyone about that" I shrugged and Elena stepped closer "we might not even want to come we don't know yet, but if we're going to leave then.. why can't we keep our family together?"

we both raised our eyebrows at her "what? we're a family now! all I have is you 5!!" I pulled her closer to my side kissing her forehead making her sigh in content.

"aughh! why do you have to be so sincere, love?" she beamed at him making him groan in defeat.

"fine! but you owe me one, and it's going to be a wing woman special!" he grinned happily while she laughed. "deal! I'll be your wing woman, you let us come with you" he nodded holding his hand out to shake hers, I growled deep in my chest making him snort dropping his hand.

"gentleman's agreement?" she nodded firmly "gentleman's agreement" they both nodded and I laughed shaking my head. Who knew they would get along so well?

"Elena" we all turned to Jeremy who was uncontrollablysweating. "I'm in" she squealed running over to hug him tight. Klaus just pointed in shock.

"how?! how can he touch her and I can't! he's not even her real brother" I frowned at him. After all these years on earth he still doesn't understand the idea of loving another person with every fiber of your being, the way I did him... I shook my head averting my gaze "he's her brother"

he slumped a little giving in and Elena clapped excited "so where is Bonnie?" he scratched the back of his head chuckling awkwardly "well.. she's not coming"

she frowned at him in confusion but he jumped in before she could ask a million questions.

"I know, I love her... But this is her home, I can't make her leave and I can't stay so" he shrugged trying not to show how much it hurt.

she shook her head moving to stand directly in front of him "no! I won't make you leave, we can stay!" he shook his head holder her shoulders.

"Elena.. I don't want to stay here, I love her but I need to leave. Not just for you, for me too. I have to move on and if we're supposed to be together then we'll meet again"

she smiled a little but I could feel the guilt rolling off of her. She nodded and exhaled turning to face us.

"so this is happening?" Klaus nodded looking at me before he smiled "I'm glad" I smiled back and looked at Elena who was smiling at me. I winked and walked to the bottom of the stairs "we better get packing!"

Elena's POV

"so this is everything?" I nodded at Elijah who was stuffing the last of our things into the back of a small van.

"yes. I'm glad to be leaving but I'll miss this house" I looked up at it and swallowed the lump I'm my throat when his arm wrapped around my waist.

"this will always be your home Elena, you can come back any time" I shook my head turning to face him with a soft smile that I had trouble keeping off my face whenever he was around.

"I thought this was my home but I know now that my home is wherever you guys are. You are the only people I need and a building doesn't even come close"

"and anyway, I have just as many bad memories of this house as I do good. I'm happy to be moving on"

"me too" we both spun at the sound of Bonnie's voice. She had 3 suitcases and looked relived.

"I'm ready to move on with my life. I have nothing here if you two leave" she looked away from us as Jeremy walked out the door mumbling something to himself.

the look in his eyes when he looked up and saw her with the suitcases made my heart swell.

"you changed your mind?" She nodded with pure love in her eyes, he dropped his bag and ran over lifting her in the air as she squealed happily.

Me and Elijah both laughed, they looked so happy as he set her back on her feet and held her face in his hands "are you sure?" she nodded and he crushed her in another hug.

"I'll get the bag" I let go of him and walked over lifting Jeremy's bag. I heard them say something and as I turned back Elijah had Damon by the throat against the car.

he had his hands up in surrender and I ran down pulling on Elijah's arm "what are you doing?!"

he growled before he stepped back pulling me closer. the contact had him calm in seconds.

"what do you want Damon?" he looked at me with a broken expression before he turned to Jeremy.

"I'm.. I'm so sorry! Stefan has been spiraling for weeks and.. Nothing can excuse what he's done" he turned to me again and dropped his head "a little bird told me you were leaving"

my heart squeezed and I looked at Elijah "please?" he understood, looking unsure but nodded a little. I smiled in thanks and walked over to him stopping a few steps away.

"Sorry I didn't tell you, Damon. It's just time for us to leave here now, too much water under the bridge"

he nodded and I smiled taking a step closer "you've done so much for me, I'll never forgot you. I'm glad we got to best friends for so long"

He met my eye and smiled a little looking over my shoulder to smile at Elijah quickly "I was gonna say stay safe but.. your as safe as you've ever been. You deserve a happy life Elena and I'm glad your finally getting it" he sweeped me up in a tight hug that I returned happily.

when let me go he cleared his throat a little trying to pull himself together. "Jeremy" he bobbed his head at him but Jeremy walked closer to shake his hand.

"Weird but I think I'll actually miss you" Damon chuckled nodding "I'll miss you too, kid" he looked over my shoulder to Elijah "I never got to say thank you for changing her life. I'm glad she has you around now"

Elijah walking over to my side and held his hand out to shake Damon's. It made me happy.

"sorry about before, your brother had us on alert" he nodded dropping his hand "I'll deal with him myself" he looked at me again smiling a little trying to hide the hurt in his eyes.

"Goodbye Elena" I hugged him again as he backed off, squeezing as hard as I could before letting him go smiling "Bye, Damon"

He smiled around and he darted off, leaving us just standing there in silence. It was surreal, us saying goodbye. We were actually leaving!

"let's get the last of these in" Elijah kissed my head and went to grab Bonnie's suitcases as Jeremy smiled down at her.

"were really doing this" he looked excited but also nervous at the same time, I felt the same. With one last glance at the house I took a breath and closed the van door.

"where is Klaus?" Elijah had a small frown as he looked down the street "he told me he would meet us here" I took a step closer and took his hand letting my body relax, he was the source of any kind of relief.

"I could here you bitching from miles away" I grinned at the sight of Klaus but frowned at his single bag "that's all your bringing?" he nodded tossing it in the back.

"yep, the essentials" Bonnie giggled behind us "yeah I done that too.. just the essentials" I laughed with her and Klaus shook his head pointing to the car and van "where am I going?"

Jeremy done something making Bonnie giggle and Klaus just nodded and opened the van door. "lady's first?"

"we'll follow then" They climbed into the car and Elijah got in the drivers seat. Klaus bowed as he held the door open for me.

"why thank you, sir" I sat in the middle of them both and clicked my seat belt in place "you know I can react quicker than any seat belt" Elijah winked and started the van up leaving me biting into my lip.

"don't you two start now" Klaus slouched down resting his head on the window looking exhausted before closing his eyes making me laugh.

"are you really sure about this? we don't have to leave?" Elijah looked at me curiously before looking back to the road "I'm sure" I squeezed his thigh grinning as he let out a quiet groan.

"OK" I giggled looking out at mysticfalls pass us, I looked at this stuff everyday and could probably walk it with my eyes closed. Not know though, everything seemed different.

I was glad to be leaving, just us. No more drama and petty ex's, no more putting on a smile and pretending I was happy to be here.

This is how it was supposed to happen. I felt like it was time to move on, I'm just happy Jeremy and Elijah agreed.

as we passed the bridge my parents died at I just smiled softly, for the first in forever. They would be happy for us, they would be proud.

Elijah took my hand smiling at me with pity in his eyes but I just squeezed his hand and took a breath.

our new life, begins.

 _xxxxx_

 **i hope this isnt a terrible ending, thanks for reading!**


End file.
